The Week I Was Stalked By A Vampire
by shadowrealm818
Summary: For the last week Yugi has felt like someone has been watching him. What will he do when he finds out who is watching him. Will he follow or will he run away. Pairings: YYxY, SxS, RxB,MxM. Has rape and a slight lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the songs used in the story.

(Lyrics used in chapter: Haunted by Evanscence)

Chapter 1: Watching Me

A 20year old Yugi Motou walked home in the dark streets of Domino, from his late night job at an underground club after his shift. He was 30mins away from his home at the Kame Game Shop that he and his grandfather ran. The last few nights he had been feeling like someone was watching him, but wasn't sure. He shook off the feeling. Remembering he had his ipod on him, he reached in his pocket and pulled it out and put a headphone in his ear. Turning it on and kept walking keep one headphone piece out in case he heard something. There had recently been people coming up in alley ways, dead. This really scared the young adult, because it wasn't just women but men as well meaning that someone or something was after people.

_Flashback_

Yugi sat down on the couch and turn the TV onto the news

A young women reporter mid20's – 30's was reporting on recent killings.

_We don't know who is doing these horrible things. We have 8 people dead so far. There is no blood left in these people's bodies, they are bone dry, although there are two puncture marks on there necks. The coroners have no idea what made them. The police urge people to walk in groups and not on there own. The police have no leads on the murder or murder's. If anyone has any information on these attacks, please contact the police straight away. Please remember to walk in groups and not alone at night. _

_This is Anzu ? reporting on the deaths all around the city._

The screen when back to the studio and went to the weather.

"Hehe if only I had someone to walk with on the late nights back from work." 'Not like I care if I die. I get beaten up everyday after class at uni, so who cares if I die.'

_End of Flashback_

Tears started to form in the young males eyes when he remember that he had no friends and no-one cared about him or what happened to him.

"Hehe not like I care if I die. I get beaten up everyday after class, so who cares if I die. No one will care or miss me."

He walked even slowly down the streets as he said that, listening to his music. The words to the song sort of resembled what he felt inside. He started singing the song even if it didn't resemble some his feelings.

"Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there."

Unknown to Yugi something had been following him since the club. It was walking along near him up on a ledge, hidden in the darkness of the trees. Listening and watching the young male slowly walk along the road.

'How could a mortal not have any friends? They always seem to have friends.' The figure thought.

The figure in the darkness listened to the words the young male was singing.

"Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you, loving you

I won't let you pull me down"

The figure was so captivated by the words and didn't watch were it was walking and stepped on a twig. In doing so it caused the young male to look up from where he was looking to the trees where the sound originated from. The figure frozen when it saw the young male's eyes scanning the trees.

Yugi turned back to the street he was walking down, not singing, so he could hear what was going on around him. He started walking faster so he could get home so he could be safe.

When the figure realised that the young male was no longer standing and looking at the trees. He realised that the young male wasn't singing, which was properly for the best so he could concentrate on where he was walking and where the young male was walking.

Yugi got to an intersection and turn left walking along the same ledge meaning the figure lurking in the darkness of the trees could still follow.

Yugi soon arrived at a line of shops. Feeling a little safer along here, he slowed his walking pace down again. What he didn't notice was the alley that he was walking towards. The shop before the alley way was what caught Yugi's eye. The shattered glass on the ground from a broken window. He walked towards the shop to have a look, while grabbing out his mobile to call the cops seeing as the alarm for the shop hadn't gone off. The young male felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end when he approaches the shop. He had no idea why.

The figure was still following the young male waiting for him to walk somewhere where there was darkness. But the young man never did, which was starting to annoy him. The figure had got on the top of the shop roofs and was walking along them just behind the young man.

'Come on, go somewhere dark. Come on, I don't have all night.'

The young man had dialled in the number to call the cops, but before he could press the talk button he heard a sound coming from the alley beside the shop. Yugi slowly approach the alley. As he approach he heard muffled sounds from someone in the alley. Yugi took another step so he could peak around the corner but stepped on a piece of glass. The person in the alley way heard this and pretended not to hear and slowly approach the corner of the alley way where Yugi was standing on the other side of the wall, waiting for the person to poke their head around the corner.

Yugi took a deep silent breathe and slowly poked his head around the corner. As he did the guy grabbed Yugi by the head and pulled him into the alley way causing him to drop the phone but at the same time press talk.

The figure watched Yugi closely from a very far distance, just in case he trod on something, and cause the young man to run off. While he watched he saw him disappear around the corner. This cause the figure to jump to the ground and….

As soon as the guy pulled Yugi around the corner he started punching and kicking him. He grabbed Yugi by the hair and lifted him off the ground.

"Who are you?" the guy said as he punches Yugi in the stomach.

Yugi didn't answer just clutched his stomach. The guy picked Yugi up by the hair and punched him 5times in the face. After the guy stopped Yugi took a look at his attacker. He was 6 maybe 7 foot tall, big build, way to strong for Yugi to fight back.

"Who are you? I asked you a question." the guy asked again already getting impatient.

Yugi said nothing.

"Fine." He said as he dragged Yugi by the hair over to a bag that was on a trash can.

The guy rummaged through the bag and Yugi saw that the man had robbed the shop with the broken glass. The robber then pulled out a gun. He turned around so that he was facing the far wall and tossed Yugi back first to the wall. Yugi fell to the floor clutching his chest and stomach. He heard the gun choke and looked up a gun barrel.

"If you don't answer this time I will kill you here and now." The robber stated.

The figure quickly picked up the mobile and turned it off. He heard a gun choke and he poked his head around the corner to see the young man with a gun to his head.

"Who are you?" the robber man asked the young male on the ground, "Well?"

"Y-Yugi M-Motou." The young male stuttered as his eyes were focused on the gun in his face.

"Thankyou, now that piece of paper I see sticking out of your pocket and write this down. 'The name of this person is Yugi Motou' Now!!!" the robber said as he chucked a pencil to him.

Yugi to scared to do anything scribed down what he was told to. 'Someone please save ME! I'm too young to die.'

The robber smirked as he saw the young male to do anything but write down what he was told. He snatched the pencil back once he saw that Yugi had finished writing what he was told.

"Now put that in your pocket." The robber instructed

Which Yugi did not taking his eyes off the one that had him hostage.

"Now stay still and I will make this painless." He said as he lined the gun up

"Y-Y-Y-You said you wouldn't kill me, i-i-if I told you…what you wanted to know." Yugi said finally getting his voice back after losing it.

"Oh yeah I lied. I do that a lot. Now stay still."

"HEY!!! What do you think you're doing?" A voice yelled

The gun man turned to the figure but couldn't see his face, aiming his gun at the figure. The gun man grabbed the young male off the floor and put him in front of himself as a shield. The young male whimpering at the same time.

He then turned his gun on the young male shield and called, "Stay back or I will kill him."

The figure walked forward so that the robber and the young male hostage (who was stock still once the gun was pointed at him) could see his face. The robber and young male hostage stood stunned at the figure. The robber then looked from the hostage in his arms to the older male that stood in front of him, then back to the hostage then the older male again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saved by a vampire!

Yugi looked at the older male in front of him and saw that he looked exactly like him but older male had three gold bangs running up along his black star shaped hair and dark purple eyes. He was wearing a black tight sleeveless shirt, black leather pants, and black shoes, metal bracelet on each arm and on his right arm a blue colour band.

Yugi to shocked to do anything just, stood staring at the older male.

The robber finally found his voice, "Is this your brother?"

Yugi said nothing, just stood staring. He had completely forgotten about the gun pointed at his neck until the robber pushed it under his chin, pointing it up. Yugi whimpered when the gun was pushed against his skin.

"N-N-No, I d-d-don't know him." He said softly still staring at the stranger. 'Who is he? He looks just like me. And from what I know I don't have a twin brother.'

"So he is a stranger to you. So why would he want to save you at the risk of his own life? He doesn't even know you." Asking the boy in his arms.

"C-C-Correct"

Now turning to the person in front of him. The robber grabbed the young male hostage with his other hand and threw him against the wall. Yugi's head hit the wall rather hard. He had a massive head wound on the right side of his head, but he was still conscious. The wound started to bleed. The stranger didn't look at Yugi at all but kept his eyes on the man with the gun.

The robber held the gun up at the stranger pointing straight at his head, "Well say your prayers you medalling fool."

BANG!!!

Just before the shot was fired Yugi pulled his knees up and put his head down and put his arms over his head, so he couldn't see what happened.

The stranger had dashed forward seeming to have dodged the bullet and grabbed the gun in his left hand and yanked it out of the robber's hand and tossed it aside. The robber didn't even see the stranger move and then the stranger had taken his gun off him. The robber punched him in the face and they got into a punch up.

After about 5-10secs from hearing the gun fire Yugi lifted his head and saw the two males in a fight. The stranger had climbed around the robber and was now on his back. The next thing scared Yugi even more was. The stranger grabbed the hair on the robbers head with his right hand and pulled it right and then bit down on the robber's neck drinking his blood. Yugi then realised the one that came to save him is a **Vampire**. Yugi let a scream that interrupted the vampires feed. The vampire turned around and saw Yugi in the corner cuddled up against the wall where he had been thrown. Yugi noticed his eyes had become blood red in colour instead of the dark purple he saw before. Yugi jumped up and bolted out of the alley way and turned left, even under the pain of the injury on his head and a broken rib.

The vampire wanted to stop him but the only thing that came to his mind was to finish is feed. He wanted to stop the young male he had been trailing all night but was unable to. The vampire turned back to his meal and finished sucking all the blood out of the body of the robber. Upon finishing he ran out of the alley and turned to follow the young male. Eyes still blood red and hungry. He followed the scent of blood from the young males head injury.

Yugi ran and didn't stop until he was a long way away from the alley way and was sure he hadn't been followed. He put his hand into his pocket to grab his mobile and call the police to tell them what he saw. He realised then that the mobile wasn't there and he had dropped it when the robber had pulled him into the alley. His heart pounding, broken rib hurting like hell and blood rushing out of his head because of running away.

'If I run home I can then at least get to the hospital.' He thought and with that he decided to ignore the pain and ran all the way home.

He fiddled with the keys and unlocked the door to the Kame Game Shop, walked in and closed and locked it behind him. Just in case the vampire did follow him. He raced through to the kitchen where he found his grandfather making a tea. He walked straight to the phone and called the hospital.

Yugi's grandfather turned around when he heard his grandson enter the room. The first thing he saw was the massive head wound and then his arm against his chest.

"Yugi! What happened to you?" his grandfather asked, but Yugi ignored him because he received an answer on the other end of the phone line.

"Hi, I need assistance at the Kame Game Shop. I have a broken rib, massive head wound and feeling dizzy." Yugi said to the lady on the other end.

"Ok. Please sit down and don't move around too much. There will be an ambulance there in the next 10mins."

"Thankyou very much." Yugi thanked and put the receiver down and when and sat down on the floor leaning up against the wall.

His grandfather came over very quickly for such an old man. He kneeled down in front of him. Grabbing his chin and turning it to the left examining the wound on his grandsons head. He then lifted his shirt very gently to make sure it handed pierced his skin. He placed it down again.

"Yugi, what happened to you? How did you get those injuries?" he asked worry in his voice.

Yugi didn't answer.

'How do I tell ji-chan that I was attacked by a robber, a gun to my face and then a vampire that looked exactly like me, save me? I don't want to worry ji-chan. I guess I will just say the robber part and leave the vampire for some other time. Yeah that's what I'll do.'

"Yugi, Yugi, please answer me." His grandfather pleaded.

"I was attacked by a robber. I was lucky to get away." He replied.

"Oh, thank the lord you're safe." His grandfather with tears in his eyes. "Rest and wait for the ambulance to come. I'm going to grab some bandages to at least clean that head injury."

His grandfather got up and walked up the stairs to the bathroom leaving Yugi, by himself in the kitchen on the floor. His grandfather came back 3mins later with some bandages and a wet face washer in hand. He lightly dabbed the area around the wound to clear the blood and found that under all the blood was a night black bruise on Yugi's forehead. As Yugi's grandfather dabbed away the blood Yugi winced every time the face washer touched his skin. The bleeding still didn't stop. All Yugi's grandfather could do was wrap it up till the ambulance arrived. Once the bandage was in place his grandfather pushed everything aside to clean up later. They sat in silence, Yugi had his eyes close taking in as deep of breathes as he could without hurting his rib cage to much.

5 Minutes later

There was a loud banging at the front of the Kame Game Shop. Yugi's eyes opened in a flash and Yugi's grandfather was leaving the kitchen and going into the shop part of their home. Yugi got to his feet and slowly and dizzily walk to through to the shop. The 2 men in uniform came in caring a first aid kit. One gave his kit to the other and helped Yugi through the door to the ambulance parked out the front. Yugi's grandfather looked the door to the shop as Yugi was helped in the back of the ambulance as he saw someone hide in the bushes on the other side of the road. But he couldn't figure out who it was, totally forgetting about the vampire he had met 20mins ago. Yugi's grandfather climbed into the back ambulance along with one of the men. The other was already in the front and turning on the vehicle. The man in the back had a look at the injuries Yugi had received on the 10min journey to the hospital.

The vampire finally traced the scent of the blood back to a Game Shop and was about to burst in but couldn't cause just then a ambulance arrived and two men jumped out of vehicle with first aid kits and raced to the front of the shop and banged on the door. An old man answered the door and the men walked in and then one walked out and went to the front of the vehicle and put the two kits in the front passenger seat. While the other came out helping the young man (the vampire had been following) into the vehicle as the old man locked up the shop. He noticed the young male look towards him as he climbed in.

'Did he see me? I don't think he did.' He thought

The other man climbed in the back and closed the door and the vehicle took off towards the hospital.

'Damn it! I wasn't quick enough. I guess I could see him at the hospital or I could wait for him to return. I will wait for him to return.'

At the Hospital

"Mr Muto. You'll be free to go in the morning we just want keep you here for over night observation. If you don't mind?" The doctor asked

"Yeah that's alright."

"Great and the police would like to ask you a few questions." The doctor told him and then left the room to go get the police.

Yugi had his injuries checked and fixed up. They had taken an X-ray of his ribcage and found that he was right, it was broken but it hadn't move out of place. All they could do for that injury was to bandage to keep it in place. They had told Yugi that no rough activity, lifting heavy items for the next couple of weeks, until cleared by the doctor.

The 2 policemen came into the room and asked him some questions and Yugi retold everything to them apart from the part about the vampire. He said that a man showed up and started fighting with the robber and then he took off. He did lie to the police but he wasn't sure if he hallucinated because he hit his head. It was better to keep it quiet so they wouldn't think he was crazy.

"Just one last question if you may Mr Muto, we understand you had a rough night. Do you remember who came and start fighting with the robber? Do you remember what he looked liked? Anything?"

"No, I'm so sorry. I can't remember." 'I do know what he looks like but I wont tell you that.'

"That's alright, if you remember anything." One of the policeman said passing a card with his number on it, "Just give me a call."

"Thankyou and I will."

The men left the room and the only ones that were left were Yugi and his grandfather. The nurses had set up a portable bed for Yugi's grandfather. Yugi and his grandfather sat and talked for an hour then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any songs used in the story

Thankyou to all my people that read and reviewed my story. I didn't think it would go to well. I will do my best to update each chapter as I finish it.

Chapter 3: Fun at the Underground Club

Yugi woke up the next morning at 10:45am and was allowed to leave at noon after a finally check up. They caught a taxi home and found the mess from yesterday night. Yugi walked over to the mess and started cleaning up.

"Yugi, leave that. I'll get it. You can go and open the shop up if you want." Yugi's grandfather said as he walked in the room.

"Alright." Yugi replied and left to the shop and opened up.

Yugi walked around putting the stock on the shelves. He then went outside with a broom in hand and started to sweep the doorway. His grandfather had come back and sat down at the counter cause some people had walked in.

He would of liked to go to school but it was a bit late to go and he did need to rest a bit for the day. He did decide to go to work that night so at least he could pay the bills that needed paying. He finished sweeping the front of the shop and started to walk inside when he noticed something move over the road in the bushes. He looked across but found nothing.

'Man I must be dreaming things.' "I must of hit my pretty hard to be hallucinating like this."

Yugi continued walking inside.

'He's back and hasn't seen me. It seems he hasn't said anything about me being a vampire. I guess I don't need to go out in broad daylight and silence him yet, but I will have to tonight or be removed from existence by higher up.'

6pm

"Gramps, I'm going to work." Yugi said entering the kitchen where his grandfather was cooking his dinner.

"Ok Yugi." He said with sadness and worry, "Why can't you get a normal job? I don't like you working there."

"Oh, Gramps, not this again. I work there so I can still go to school during the day. I get paid better there than I would anywhere else. I can then during the day…"

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Yugi was interrupted by someone at the front door. He walked out of the kitchen leaving his grandfather to continue cooking. Yugi opened the door and found Joey standing there with a big smile on his face, then fade at the sight of the bandage on the side of his head.

"Hey Joey"

"Hey Yug, what happened to you? Is that why you weren't at school?" Joey asked point at Yugi's head.

"Um… Yeah, it is. And I have a broken rib. But I'm fine."

"What you wanna do? You can tell me what happened then?"

"Oh, um… I have work, but if you want to come…"

"Nah it's alright. I'll see you later. It costs a lot to get in there anyway."

"I was GOING to say, before you INTERRUPED me. I could get you in there for free, but you don't…"

'You SERIOUS Yugi, I would love to come. You can tell me everything that happened on the way."

"Ok, Gramps I'm off. We can finish the conversation when I get back." Yugi called to his grandfather.

Yugi closed the door behind him and locked it. They both walked along the road to the bus stop as Yugi told Joey about the night before, apart from seeing a vampire. They payed their fare to where they wanted to go, and went and sat down in seats.

'When's he going to leave that house? I need to see him. What the hell was that I just thought? I want to see him so I can have something to eat. That's it I want him for food. Nothing else.

'Ah, here comes a nice looking male. His blood looks like it will taste good, compared to the male I had the other night. That was GROSS!!!'

The vampire watched the male he spotted and saw that he stopped in front of the game shop. He watched the two of them talk for a bit.

"Ok, Gramps I'm off. We can finish the conversation when I get back." Yugi called to his grandfather.

'Aw, man not I'm going to have to follow him now.'

He followed them to the bus stop. He grabbed the back of his hood that was on his coat and pulled it over his spiked hair, flattening it down. He retracted his fangs and now looked like a normal human being. He walked across the road when he saw the bus come, holding his coat closed and hood down. He boarded the bus and paid the fair to the same place that Yugi and the other male were going. He sat up the front.

10 mins later

The vampire was the first off and walked in the opposite direction to Yugi and his friend. He walked into an alley way and removed the hood of his coat. Hair returning to its spike form. Jumping onto the roof of the building and waiting for Yugi to come out after his shift.

Not knowing how long it would take. He laid down and looking at the door waiting for him to come out.

"Name?" the man at the front asked.

"Yugi Motou and my friend Joey Wheeler."

"Nice to see you again Mr Motou. Ok, go on through."

"You too. Thankyou"

Yugi and Joey both walked through the door and into a small hallway and then down a long flight of stairs. As the music got louder.

"Wow, Yug. You actually got me in here. I really didn't believe it."

"YOU should have more FAITH in ME Joey." He said happily

"Yeah I should, sorry."

"Don't be. Come on I'll shout you a drink." Leading Joey over to the bar.

Yugi walked behind the counter, signed in and looked to see who he was replacing. He was taking over for Duke. He walked along the counter and found Duke at the end.

"Hey Duke you're off." Yugi said loudly so Duke could hear.

"Hey Yugi, thanks. What happened to you?" he replied loudly

(A/N: They will be talking loudly cause of the music. I'm not going to keep putting in 'loudly' it gets annoying.)

"No problem, Joey can tell you, he's here too, you should stay for a bit. I'll shout you a drink if you want."

"He is, alright I'll stay. Haven't spoken to him in a while." He replied handing Yugi the apron.

Yugi gave Joey and Duke their drinks and started serving the other customers at the bar. While serving he saw Anzu and Mai.

"Hey, Anzu, Mai." He called while serving 2 other people their drinks and taking their money.

"Hey it's Yugi. Long time no see. How have you been?" Mai said to Anzu then Yugi, as she walked up to the bar, not seeing the bandage on his head.

"Ok. You two?"

"What happened to your head?" Mai asked

"Ah, long story. Joey and Duke are here. They're over in one of the tables." Scanning the tables, "There" pointing at them, "Joey can tell you. I told him on the way here."

"Ok. After your shift bring some drinks over and join us." Anzu said.

They went over to Joey and Duke. Anzu pulled over an extra chair so Yugi could sit down after his shift. The next 4 hours went by and Yugi's shift was finished. He filled some glasses and took them over.

"Hey, here are some drinks." Yugi said when he approached the table.

"You're the man Yug. Thanks!" Joey said happily taking a glass.

"You're not having one?" Mai asked

"No, my head injury and broken rib. It properly would not be a good idea."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So how have you both been?" asking Mai and Anzu

They talked for a bit and drank.

1 hour later

"Hey lets dance." Anzu said grabbing Duke and walking away from the table.

"Yeah" Mai taking Joey.

"Come on Yugi." Joey called.

Yugi followed, and then remembered.

"I have to go home. I have to talk with Gramps. I didn't finish our conversation."

"Alright Yugi. Did you want company?"

"Nah, it's alright you have fun now. I'll see you later."

"Bye Yugi." Mai, Anzu, Duke and Joey yelled and waved then disappeared into the crowd of dancers. Yugi walked up the long set of stair as the music got softer and through the front door leading to outside.

"Going home so soon Mr Motou?"

"Yeah I have to do some stuff at home. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

Yugi walked along the road. Turned left and walked down the side of the highway like he did the night before. His hair stood on end again. Yugi felt like he was being watched. It would take him 10mins to get to the set of shops he was at yesterday. He walked faster. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to look at who it was. Someone with a hooded coat on was walking in the same direction. He looked suspicious. Yugi kept walking fast. As he walked fast the footsteps of the person behind him got faster. He slowed down but this time the footsteps got faster. He turned too looked at the person. As he looked at the person the hood was off the person and the spiked hair was visible. Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of the vampire, but then he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Entrapment!

The vampire watched and waited for 4hrs for Yugi to come out. His patience paid off. Yugi came out and walked down the road and too the highway. He jumped down in the alleyway, pulled the hood over his head again and followed him. Noticing that Yugi started walking faster, he walked faster; until Yugi walked slower he walked even faster. Not worrying that the hood flew off his head, he saw Yugi turn around and face him. At this point he was a meter away from Yugi. The look on Yugi's face said that he recognised him and was frightened. The next thing that happened that the vampire didn't expect was; Yugi fainted. The vampire grabbed the young male before he hit the ground. He lifted him into his arms, head bent back exposing his delicate neck. Using all his will power to ignore his urge to suck all the blood form the male's body he ran. Faster than any human on earth could ever do.

He ran all the way to his house/hide out. His home was not in Domino city, but it was 30km away from the city. His home was an old broken down castle's dungeon and torture chamber. The part of the castle that was above ground was just rubble, but the structure underground was intact. He had dungeon cells, torture chamber, and spare rooms where most likely guards slept on time off. He had converted those rooms into two sleeping quarters, a kitchen with storage for some stuff.

He walked to one of the cells ad there was a set of chains for the person's wrist (that were there from when the castle was first built). He had added a pair of chains to go around the ankles, metal strap that goes around the chest and one around the gut to stop the person from wriggling, a thing chain to go around the neck and finally placed into the wall a piece of flat metal and legs making it a chair.

He placed the male on the seat and chained his hands first keeping him in place. Chained his ankles, place the metal straps across his chest and gut and finally the chain around his neck. He left the cell locking the door behind him and heading to his sleeping quarters. He grabbed out a book and sat down on his hard, squeaky bed and started reading.

20 mins later

"Bakura! Please, I beg you, don't!" a voice cried, echoing through the stairwell and through the rest of the dungeons, causing the unconscious, chained male to stir from sleep.

"Ahh, shut up Ryou. You're going to burst my ear drum." An angry voice said.

"Yeah well if you let me go then I won't."

"Nice try buster, not going to happen. You have been a naught boy, must be punished and you have lost my trust in you."

"Oh come on. Let me GO!"

"Ah, where am I?" Yugi said trying to get free from the restraints. "Where is he? Where is the vampire? HELP!!!" Yugi screamed hurting his broken rib. The metal strap across his chest didn't help. "Arr"

"Bakura, who was that?"

"Don't know. Properly some mortal that Yami picked up and didn't want to KILL just YET." The one that Yugi figured was Bakura.

Suddenly two figures appeared in front of Yugi's cell. The slightly smaller looking male (form what he could tell) was over the taller male's shoulder with the smaller's hands and feet bound together. He had to look twice to notice that there both look similar to each other.

"Well, I must say that he defiantly should like this one."

"P-Please h-help me." Was all he could say.

"Sorry no can do. He would KILL me if I did." The taller one responded with a smirk showing one of his fangs and started walking to one of the cells around the corner.

Yugi then realised that the taller was a vampire. He wasn't sure if the smaller was on as well.

"Why do you always pur emphasis on the word 'kill'?" the smaller asked shifting.

"Because Ryou I like to put emphasis on the word 'KILL'." Placing Ryou on the seat and grabbing his neck in one hand and the neck chain in the other and chaining his neck. He grabbed and hand chain and put it around his wrist then cutting the rope putting the remaining chain on his wrist. He then went to his ankles and chained them up too and lastly placed the metal straps across his gut and chest. The taller stood up and leaned in and licked the side of Ryou's ear, making him shiver. He then turned and walked out of the cell and also locked the door. He walked back around the corner and shot a glance at Yugi then walked into the same room that the vampire that kidnapped Yugi went in. he heard them chuckle a bit and talk. They were in there for about 5mins but it felt like hours for the young male.

Suddenly the two vampires entered the walkway. Walking to the cells that had their look a likes in there. They walked in the cell. Ryou could see Yami for a split second but could tell.

"Well you two look a like don't cha."

"Shut up Ryou or I will." Yami called

"No you won't, but I will." Called the other vampire from another open cell.

"Whatever Bakura just shut him up. I'm getting really angry."

"My pleasure." Bakura took a step forward and leaned forward and grabbed the side of his head and whispered, "This is going to be painful. I could make it pleasurable but I'm not. You need to be taught a lesson."

Ryou's eyes widened at what Bakura had said to him. Yes he was frightened. He knew how much it would hurt.

Bakura took the chain off Ryou's neck.

"Please Bakura, Don't!" Ryou cried trembling with fear.

"Sorry, but you brought this upon yourself." He whispered to him, before sinking his teeth in.

Yugi could hear Ryou scream and the chains holding his hands and feet rattling to get free. Slowly the screams turning in to utter silence. No sound from the boy made him think he was dead. Yugi whimpered and looked at the vampire who had been standing there, just staring at the back walls of the cell beside them. Yugi put his head down saying a small pray from the young boy. He looked up when he heard footsteps. Bakura had the young boy in his arms. He stopped at a door to a totally different room they had walked out of a few minutes ago.

"Hey I'm going to my room. Have FUN Yami. Don't try to KILL this one right away. You man not find a nicer tasting blood for a long time." He said before hearing hissing from Yami.

Bakura took this as a sign he had said something he shouldn't of and retreated to his room.

Yami turned to the young male he had captured. Yugi whimpered and shivered under his restraints. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was so irregular causing pain in his chest due to his broken rib. He lowered his head as best he could trying to hide the pain that was showing on his face. But it was not hidden, due to Yami was kneeling on the floor in front of him and could see the pain that was on his face.

"You are hurt, aren't you?" cupping Yugi's face in his hand and pushing it up to face him.

Yugi nodded in reply. Yami put his hand behind his head. Yugi tensed. He then realised that he was removing the neck chain.

"Where are you hurt?" Looking in his eyes. 'His eyes are so bright and innocent.'

'His voice was so scary when I first met him and just before and now it's sweet, I guess you could say. His fangs have disappeared all of a sudden.'

"Yugi. That's your name right?" Yugi looked at him and nodded.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked again in a more firm voice, still Yugi said nothing.

"Fine" he leaned forward moving his head to Yugi's chest.

Yugi watched as the vampire moved his head to his own chest. Upon touching his chest the vampire heard a whimper from him and realised that his chest was hurt. He moved back and looked at him.

"Your chest. Your chest is injured isn't it?" Yugi still said nothing.

"Fine I will find another way."

His voice had changed at that moment. It was deeper, scarier and angry. Yami hated to not get answers to his questions. He leaned forward a little, grabbing the back of his head.

"I hate NOT getting ANSWERS to my questions. I was going to make it less painful but you didn't answer my questions. Bye." He leaned forward; tilted Yugi's head to the left, letting his fangs come out. Yugi saw the fangs extend from his mouth. Yugi gasped at the sight. He straggled against his restraints. Knocking his broken rib around, hurting it more, hence causing him to stop, but he was still straggling with his hands and feet.

"You won't get anywhere, so just stop." He whispered in his ear.

He turned his attention to the male's neck. He dug his sharp fangs into Yugi's neck. Yami concentrated on keeping his poison (that would turn the boy into a vampire) and the chemical to paralyse prey in his glands. He didn't want to 'Turn' or 'Sire' him, just feed off him.

Yugi screamed at the pain, even though he knew it wouldn't do much good.

'His blood is so sweet. I hope I will be able to stop before I kill him.'

Yugi's screams quietened down, his eyes grew dull. He could feel his blood leave him, his life leave him.

Yami watched the male's eyes. Knowing as soon as his eyes closed it was time to stop, cause anymore and he would kill him. Then it happened. Yugi's eyes closed. Yami pulled himself away from Yugi's neck and retracted his fangs. He saw his skin had lost some of its colour and gone paler. Yami knew he would never be able to kill him. When he first saw him, he wanted only his blood, but now he wanted to keep him alive so he could feed off him always.

He undid the metal straps, the chains on his ankles, he leant forward and undid the chains on his wrists and Yugi's body fell over his shoulder. He gently (as to not damage the already injured chest the boy had) picked him up and carried him out of the cell and into Yami's own room. He laid him down on the bed and sat next to him. Stroking Yugi's striped hair.

'It's easier to resist when my fangs aren't out.'

Remembering the males sore chest, he undid his jacket, and lifted his shirt up, to find a bandage around the lower part of his rib.

"Oh my Ra. How did you get this?" speaking to himself as Bakura stuck his head around the door.

"Speaking to yourself again I see. What happened?" Yami hissed at him.

"He did something to his ribs. He has a bandage around his chest and why are you eavesdropping?" raising an eyebrow at him.

"One I heard the chains come off and two you aren't crying because you can't control the urge to stop when you're feeding." Yami just stared at him.

"True." Bakura nodded.

"Come; let's go get a small snack from town. I know they won't be as nice as the look-a-likes but it's still something." Yami nodded and followed him out the door and into town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unwanted Guest

Few hours later

Yugi slowly stirred from unconsciousness. He opened his eyes, even though it was so hard to do. Looking around he noticed that he wasn't chained up but he was on a bed, a hard bed and no one in sight. He sat up, after taking him a minute. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up holding the wall. Getting his balance after a minute and walked to the door. He stuck his head out the door to see if anyone was there. It was silent and empty. He walked out and went the way that the other two came in. He walked up the long dark stairs. Reaching a door he took a deep breathe, hurting his chest, he turned the nob and saw day light coming over the mountain.

'Where are the vampires? All well I better start heading home. Gramps will be so worried." Walking out, closing the door and walking into the direction of the city.

It was Midday and he was only halfway home. He could see the high rise buildings of Domino City. Finding a shady tree he went and sat under it, to rest of a bit. His chest was still hurting a lot.

'If I keep going I will be able to rest at home.' He thought to himself

Getting up off the ground he continued towards the city. Eventually arriving near his work at 4pm. Seeing a bus he hailed it down, paid the fair to get home.

The Castle Dungeon

"Well that wasn't as good as Yugi, but was still good. I think I will go see if he is awake yet. I need to talk to him and give him this." Shaking the newspaper in his hand.

"Yeah it was good. I'm going to Ryou. You might have a problem with Yugi though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are a vampire and you did kind of just drink from him. Would you trust him if your positions were swapped?"

"No not really."

"I think you mean 'Not at all'. Just walk in, don't go right up to him, put the paper on the table in the back corner and sit next to the door."

"Ok, I'll try it." Bakura just walked to his room.

Yami walked to the room where he'd put Yugi. Upon entering he found the bed empty.

"BAKURA!!!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bakura came to the entrance of the room with Ryou behind him.

"What is it?" Ryou clutching onto Bakura's arm for balance.

"He's gone. Did you lock the door to the outside world?" Bakura shaked his head from side to side. "Darn you Bakura. He's escaped. Didn't you understand what I said when he had something wrong with his chest." Walking past the two albino's and up the stairs.

"Sorry, let's go find him then." Bakura following with Ryou on his arm.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Walking outside.

"…"

Yami ran along the road with Bakura carrying Ryou on his back.

Yugi got off the bus and walked around the corner to his house. His grandfather was outside sweeping, but was shaking.

"G-Gramps" Gramps looked up to see Yugi in front of him.

"Yu-Yugi! Thank God you're alive. Joey's inside along with your father. Come on let's get you cleaned up." Taking Yugi inside the house.

"My father."

"Yugi!" Joey said upon seeing him, "You're alive. We thought the gangsters got you cause you were the one that last saw him alive."

"You sit down. Joey could you be so kind and get him something to eat." Gramps asked before walking up the stairs.

"What would you like?"

"Anything, I really don't care." Joey nodded. "Do you… Do you know why my father's here?" Joey turned to face him.

"No, don't you want to see him?"

"Yeah, its just he came here uninvited." 'Actually I really don't want to see him. I can't tell Joey that.'

"Well, Yugi. He's your father he has the right to see you whenever he wants." Placing some rice in front of him. "Eat up."

Yugi sat there eating his food without another word.

His father was up in the spare room unpacking his stuff, when Yugi's grandfather came in.

"Son, Yugi's back."

"I heard I'll be right down."

Gramps walked back down to the kitchen where Yugi and Joey were. He then noticed 2 marks on the side of his neck.

"Yugi what is that on your neck?" Yugi froze.

"Um… I was kidnapped, taken to the outskirts and they tried to do that same thing that happened to everyone else who has died. But I escaped. So?" Gramps was up close examining the marks on his neck. "Don't worry about them." Waving him away.

"Yugi" a deep voice said walking down the stairs making him freeze. "I'm glad to see you're alive and safe."

"I'm sure. I'm going to have a shower and go to sleep." Getting up and heading towards the stairs till some one grabbed his arm tightly.

"No you can tell us what happened." Forcing him into a chair.

Yugi stood up weakly. "No, I can tell you tomorrow. I'm tired, exhausted and just want to rest. Not sit down and talk about what happened to me. I'm still in a state of shock." He said angrily to his father then racing up the stairs to the bathroom.

"You really should try and not force him to do things he doesn't want to do. He's nearly an adult let him have some freedom." Gramps said sitting down in a chair.

Yugi took off his clothes, stepped into the shower and turned on the tap. Standing under the water, the puncture marks on his neck and the gash on his head stung when the water ran over them.

'God they burn.' Placing his fingers on the marks the vampire made. 'Why do they burn?'

"Yugi, it's just me. I'd like to talk to you." A deep voice asked opening the door to the bathroom and step in closing it.

'Darn I forgot to lock the door.' "Well I don't, father. I want you to just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

His father walked to the shower curtain and pulled it open. Grabbed Yugi's shoulder, turning him to face him.

"How dare you! You ungrateful little barstard! I'll teach you to respect your elders." Slapping Yugi across the face and punched him hard in the stomach. "You'll learn one day." Walking out and slamming the door, leaving Yugi on the floor of the shower clutching his stomach.

'I'm going for a walk once I get out of here.' Getting up off the floor.

He stepped out of the shower, dried off, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his room. He grabbed out fresh clean clothes from the cupboard and got dressed. He was in tight black pants, black sleeveless shirt, black shoes, a spiked collar and gold spiked bangles on each wrist. Grabbing his ipod off the dresser, along with his wallet and his spare phone from inside the back draw of the dresser. Walking out of his room he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Yugi walked straight through, stopping at the entrance of the shop and turned.

"I'm going out. I'll be back later." Turned continuing walking out.

"Yugi, are you alright?" He nodded. "Also the police would like to talk to you tomorrow sometime."

"Fine. Cya." Walking out and through the shop to the door.

"Yugi, please come back safe and unharmed." He turned to his grandfather and smiled.

"I will Gramps. Bye." Opening the door and walked through turning left.

"I'm going out father." Yugi's grandfather turned to face his son.

"Fine. Let Yugi be alone for a while. He's been through a lot."

"You DON'T think I know that. I'm his father."

"But you're never around. I'm with him every night. I know you are his father, so start acting like one."

At that point Yugi's father slammed the shop door and walked off trailing Yugi. Gramps went through to the kitchen and started dinner.

"Yami where are you going? You seem lost." Ryou asked watching Yami walk here and there.

"We are going to Yugi's house." Walking along the road.

"Here we are. Ryou go ask if Yugi's home. If he is ask if he wants to get a drink or something." Pushing him towards the house.

"Fine, you don't have to be so pushy." He said as he approached the house.

Ryou rang the bell and waited for someone to answer the door. Someone did.

"Yes, how may I help you?" An old man asked.

"Um is Yugi home?"

"Oh, I'm sorry he left a few minutes ago."

"Oh do you know what way he went?"

"Yeah he went this way." Pointing to the left. "He normally goes to the park to think. You could look there first.

"Thankyou." Bowing to him and walking to the park.

Ryou was shortly joined by Yami and Bakura. He told them what the old man said. They agreed to look there first. They walked to the park quickly and in silence mostly.

Yugi walked quickly trying to get distance between him and his house that had his father there. A quick ten minute walk had him in the park sitting at a bench thinking silently to himself. It was quiet at this time of day. The sun was going down and everyone was leaving to go home and start dinner. He had the park pretty much all to himself.

'This is what I like. Peace and quiet. No one to bother me. I just wish my father wasn't here. Then everything would be perfect.' Starting to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Saved Again

"Where did that little punk get to?" Yugi's father said to himself while he walked along the stretch of road, shops on one side and on the other the park.

He suddenly spotted Yugi sitting down on a bench at the park. He walked to the other side where the park was. He walked along the path towards him and saw him crying.

"That's where you have been? You little slut. How dare you leave the house when you hadn't even told us what happened." Walked up and slapped him in the face.

Yugi fell to the ground. "I DON'T have to tell YOU anything. You don't treat me like your son. So I'm not going to think of you as my real father even though you are." Standing up.

"YOU LITTLE BARSTARD, DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!!!" Walking over to him and punched him in the stomach.

Yugi wanted to cry hard but he didn't. He stood up again and started backing away from his father.

"DON'T YOU DARE BACK AWAY FROM ME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO? THERE IS NO ONE HERE TO SAVE YOU." Yugi had started moving away faster then before.

Yami, Bakura and Ryou had just arrived at the road across from the park and were waiting to cross. They could hear yelling. Yami couldn't understand who it was but could see someone there walking forward and yelling. He then caught a glimpse of blacked spiked hair, then saw the man slapped and Yugi fell, by this time Yugi was crying even though he didn't want to.

"YUGI!" Yami ran forward dodged a car, but still continued across the road.

"Yami" Bakura called, but grabbed Ryou's hand and followed him.

Yami ran towards Yugi and the other guy.

"You're still a child. Crying when things get to tough and painful. You will never be a real man. You'll just be a stupid little whore." Watching Yugi get up.

"You say a real man has to be tough and strong but there are many ways to be a real man. I don't believe in violence. That's why I don't retaliate."

"You're a wuss. I'm going to end my embarrassment from you." Taking out a needle from his pocket and removing the cap. "Say goodnight Yugi." Grabbing his arm and yanking him forward and jabbing it in his arm. "This could be painful, no just painful." Letting go of Yugi. "Just give it 15mins to circulate your system then it will start working."

"Yugi." Yami called running past the man and to his look-a-like. "What have you done to him?"

"Oh and you are? Why do you look like my son?"

"Answer my question!" He had Yugi in his arms and Bakura and Ryou were standing behind the man.

"He's dieing." Yami's eyes went wide then narrowed with rage.

Yami was about to grab the man but Bakura bate him to it. He lifted the man by the neck starting to choke him. Yugi didn't have the energy to get distance between him and Yami but when he noticed his father being choked he did.

Yugi got up and raced over to Bakura. "Please stop. Don't do it. You can't do that, please stop." He pleaded to Bakura.

"But he's killing you." Raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. He's still m-my father. Stop it." Yugi's father's eyes went wide by what his son was saying.

"Bakura, stop."

"Yami?"

"Let him go." Bakura dropped him.

Yugi's father fell and landed on the ground. "You would allow this Yugi? You don't want revenge? You allow me to live?" Yugi just fell to the ground but not before Yami caught him.

Yami noticed tears in Yugi's eyes and that Yugi had crawled into his lap. He was crying silently. Yugi's father got up and started walking away. Passing Ryou he grabbed out the spare needle taking the cap off and jabbed it into Ryou's shoulder. Ryou screamed in pain, making Bakura, Yami and Yugi look up to him. Bakura seeing the needle in Ryou hit Yugi's father in the face; falling unconscious. Bakura grabbed Ryou and dug his fangs starting to drain out the poison. Yami realised that Yugi had crawled into his lap crying. Bruises started forming on his face, red marks replacing them.

"Yugi?" Yugi turned his head to look at him. "Do you want to live?" Yugi thought for a moment then nodded.

'Great what have I done? I don't trust him yet I crawled into his lap.'

"Ok. I'm going to have to drain it out by sucking your blood." Yugi's eyes widened and he tried to push away but Yami had a tight grip on him. "It won't hurt, I promise. I can numb the section then well you know the rest." Yugi was about to respond but Bakura interrupted.

"We need to go. I'm sure Yugi will be able to last till we get back to the castle. He's out cold and Ryou well he's lost half his mind." Pointing to each one as he spoke.

"Pretty stars. Oh look at you mister. Are you alright?" Poking Yugi's father in the head with a stick, while Yami and Bakura shook their heads.

"Yugi will you last?" Yugi nodded and started to get up.

'I must be crazy if I'm going with this vampire freely. Man it must just be the poison going through my system.'

Yami grabbed the mans feet, Bakura took his head after putting a rope around one of Ryou's wrists so he didn't wander off. Yugi just followed silently. Yami looking back every few mins.

They were out of the city and on the way back to the castle. Yugi slowed down a bit and grabbed his arm that was starting to shake and hurt. The pain was moving quickly now, just like what his father had said. Yami looked back hearing something coming from behind him. Yugi was on the ground now and gripping his whole body now; shaking and whimpering in pain.

"Yugi" Yami raced over kneeling next to him and pulled his chest and head onto his lap. "Bakura can you take him?" Pointing to the man on the ground. "To the castle and lock him up?"

"Of course. I'm not a weakling you know." Picking the man up and chucking him over his shoulder (in human strength). "Come on Ryou we are going?" Tugging on the rope. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah I'll catch up." Bakura left leaving Yami and Yugi. "Yugi look at me." Yugi opened his eyes to look at him, but shakily. "Good, now I'm going to remove the poison from your system, ok?' Yugi's eyes widened as he tried to push away, but Yami just held him in. "Yugi do you remember what I said back at the park, how it won't hurt. Well it won't." Yugi couldn't respond because he fell unconscious.

Yami shrugged his shoulders before concentrating on keeping his own toxins in his own body and out of Yugi's. He sunk his fangs in the side of Yugi's neck. The taste of his blood was awful, only because of the poison. Yami was happy when he finally tasted Yugi's sweet blood, but it was thin. He with drew from Yugi's neck. He was so pale and shivering really badly. The nights were getting colder and with the amount of blood he had lost, it was a really bad problem.

Yami stood up with Yugi in his arms. Turning and racing off towards the castle. When Yami arrived at the castle he found the door open.

"Stupid Bakura."

He walked in, closed the door continuing down the stairs. He walked into his room, placed Yugi on the bed. He removed his shoes and placed the covers over him. He left the room leaving Yugi in the room asleep.

Following the sounds of an angry screams of a ma. He found a man at the torture chamber, on a wooden platform, hands above his head and chained and legs chained. Bakura was very slowly turning a wheel that would pull his legs and arms away from his body. The man was screaming in agony.

"Bakura stop and let the wheel go." Bakura did what Yami said.

"I must ask why, wouldn't you want to hurt him because of what he did to Yugi? He did it to Ryou, so I'm getting my little bit of revenge. But what about you?"

"As soon as Yugi's awake I will see what he wants to do. If he wants revenge then revenge will happen." Looking at Yugi's father then Bakura. "If he doesn't want revenge then there will be no revenge." Bakura raised an eyebrow during the conversation then nodded.

They turned their attention to Yugi's father asking questions and were slowly showing their fangs when he didn't answer. Their fangs were out now, causing the man to freak so much.

"If it weren't for Yugi I would of drained your body dry." Yami told him harshly then walking out with Bakura.

Night had past and it was around about midday. Bakura and Yami were in the kitchen, which was away from the bedrooms that were occupied.

"We've been awake a long time, haven't we Bakura?" Taking a sip from his glass.

"Yeah, but we don't need to much though, so it's alright."

Yugi woke to find himself in the room he had woken in only the day before. He could hear Yami and someone else that had been at the park talking somewhere on the same level. He sat up and slipped his feet out of the covers and to the floor. It was cold beneath his feet. He coughed a little before trying to stand, but just fell to the ground.  
'Ow, I have a cold and cant stand. Man this isn't fair.'

Yugi stood and leaned against the wall using it for support. He slowly made his way out of the room. He looked to his right and saw some one chained to a table. He recognised the hair. It was his fathers. He made his way over to him.

"Bakura did you hear that? I think he's awake." Getting up and heading towards the room with Bakura in toe.

"Yugi help me out of here." Yugi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why? You tried to kill me." Leaning against he back wall. "So tell me WHY? Why would I want to help you?" Waiting for an answer.

"Yugi? What are you doing?" Yami asked walking in.

"Hey he's my son; he's allowed to talk to me! He doesn't need your permission." Yugi's father interrupted.

"What did you say?" He started walking towards him.

"I said you're my son and you're allowed to talk to me." Watching him very uneasily walk forward and Yami walking towards him.

"You said back at the park that I was an embarrassment. You don't treat me like a son." Stopping in front of him. "So don't say you're my father. You always treat me like I'm dirt, always beat me for no reason, and drove my mother to commit suicide. So don't call yourself MY father. You're NOT!" starting to fall because of dizziness, Yami caught him.

"Yugi?" Bakura waiting for a response.

"Y-Yes." Looking at him. 'I bet he wants revenge for the other boy.'

"He's hurt Ryou and I want revenge, is it alright."

"BAKURA THIS…"Before Yami could continue with what he was saying Yugi replied.

"Yes. J-Just don't kill him. I want to." Pausing for a breath, causing everyone's eyes to be on him in shock. "Think of a way to get rid of him, not making me a murder."

"Go on Yugi, KILL me. I know you don't have it in you."

Yugi walked right up to him and leaned over and whispered. "At the moment I'm thinking of letting them finish you off. Unless you can give a good enough reason not to." Moving away to look at his reaction, his eyes were wide and frightened. "That's what I thought. He's all your's…um…"

"Bakura"

"He's all your's Bakura. Just don't kill him." Yugi said leaving the torture room and walked back to the room he was in before.

"Go Yami, I could see he's still scared of us. Especially when you caught him and didn't let go." Bakura told him as he approached Yugi's father with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, like Yugi said don't kill him. If you do, I'll kill you myself. Got it?"

"Yes… ma'm." giggling after he said it but getting a very special present. A slap on the back of the head, as Yami left after Yugi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Introductions

Yugi walked in the room and shut the door behind him. Looking around the room seeing for the first time that there was a bed, table and 2 chairs. He crossed the room and layed down on the bed facing the wall. He closed his eyes and started weeping. He fell into a light sleep almost instantly and woke when someone sat on the end of the bed. He shot up and looked towards the figure. He shuffled up the head of the bed and brought his knees up.

"W-W-What d-do y-you want f-from m-m-me?" Yami raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Nothing" Yugi gave him a look of 'what-the-hell-do-you-mean?' Yami just laughed at Yugi's look. "I don't want anything from you."

"Then why do you keep bringing me here?" His voice showing that he was becoming scared.

"The first time I did because you knew I was a vampire." Yugi pulled his legs in further. "I have to make sure that you wouldn't say anything, that's our law. If someone knows, we are meant to kill them. But seeing that there was nothing on the news, in papers, nothing, so I came back to talk to you, but you were gone." Yugi hadn't moved an inch, he just sat there nodding. "We went to your house…"

"You WHAT!?!? What did you do to my grandpa?" He started freaking out and was kneeling on his pillow when he started coughing.

Yami stood up and started patting him on the back. He stopped and sat down closer to Yugi.

"I haven't touched your grandfather. He's safe at home." Yugi signed and returned to his pervious position. "He told us you would normally go to the park, so we followed you." When I saw him beating you I got angry. So I came to help you and I noticed th…" he stopped and closed his eyes.

"You noticed what?" Yugi asked looking at him, his grip on his legs loosened.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at him. His eyes were soft and showed no sign of anger or rage.

"I noticed that you weren't afraid of me. You crawled into my lap and didn't flinch or try to get away, well not until I told you I would have to suck your blood to get the poison out of your system. Why was that?" Yugi looked at his knees.

"I don't know. I guess I felt safer with you than I had before. I feel safer than I had in a long time. Ever since my mother committed suicide I was always afraid. My father was always beating me every night; all I could do was put up with it. But when you were there… I felt safer than I had in a long time."

'He'd been beaten all his life. Good lord why would he still allow him to live?'

Yami was brought out of his thoughts with the sounds of crying. He looked at Yugi. He had tears running down his face. Yami shuffled closer and put an arm around his shoulder. Yugi cried more and put his face in Yami's chest. Yami pulled him in closer and put his arms around him.

"You're safe now Yugi. He won't hurt you anymore." Yugi cried some more, then down to small whimpers until he pulled away.

"I don't even know who you are and I've told you all this!?!?"

"I'm Yami, Yami Atemu. Means darkness."

"Nice to meet you. Still I don't know who you are? I haven't even told my grandpa any of this stuff. Oh my, Grandpa! He'll be so worried. I promised I would come back this time."

"You can call. You still don't have all your energy back. Wait here." Yami told him getting up and leaving the room.

Yugi sat there confused. He leaned up against the wall to relax, while he waited for Yami to return.

Yami left and headed to the kitchen and nearly collided with Bakura.

"Watch where you are going Bakura."

"Same to you Yami. So how'd it go? He still scared of you?"

"I don't think so. I'm just getting his phone; I found when I saved him the first time." Walking past Bakura and into the kitchen.

"Oh, what's he going to do? I she going to tell the whole world about us? Check before you give him that." He said while Yami rummaged through the draws and pulled out a small flip flop phone.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. I know Bakura. I've been around longer than you remember." Walking out.

"Still, be careful. We can't afford to let our cover slip." Yami just ignored him.

Yugi still sitting on the bed was brought out of his day dreaming by some one tapping him on the shoulder. Yugi jumped in fright and then heard a deep chuckling from the person next to him.

"It's just me Yugi."

"Oh, Ya-Yami."

"Listen, I will give you this." Holding up the little flip flop phone, just out of reach from Yugi, who was trying to get it off him.

Yugi had total forgotten about the one in his pocket of his pants.

"Hey, you said you would give it to me." A little chuckle came from Yami.

"But there's a catch." Yugi raised an eyebrow and moved to the left a little before hitting the wall. "You have to PROMISE you won't say anything about us being vampires, then you can have your phone back." Looking directly into Yugi's eyes. "Yugi if you can't then I will have no choice but to put you in a cell and keep you there for the rest of your days."

"I can. I'll make a deal with you."

"Alright." Yami thinking this ought to be good.

"If I tell someone then you can do what ever you want with me. Deal?"

"You said whatever, right?" Yugi nodded. "Deal"

Yugi shook hands with Yami, then was handed his phone.

Yugi opened it and scrolled through the names till he found the one he was after. He pressed talk and turned it on speaker. It was surprising to have reception that far underground.

"Hello Kame Game Shop, how may I help you?" a voice answered the phone but it wasn't his grandpa's.

"Hey is gramps there?"

"Y-Yugi, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh," Looking at Yami. "That doesn't matter. Where's gramps? I need to speak with him." There was silence on the other end for a little bit.

"Yugi, I don't know how to say this."

"What? What happened?" Yugi starting to shake, scared of what he was going to hear.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder to comfort him.

"Yugi, he's in hospital. He had a heart attack. I found him this morning on the floor of the kitchen. You need to go see him."

Yugi couldn't reply. He sat there nearly as white as a ghost. Yami took the phone out of Yugi's hand.

"Thankyou, we will go there straight away." Yami said, hung up and was off towards the door. "Come on Yugi, let's go see your grandfather." Yugi nodded.

Yugi slipped forward and placed his feet on the ground. Yami was back with his shoes. Yugi put them on and went to stand. He stood up but couldn't stay, he fell back and Yami caught him.

"Here I'll carry you, it will be quicker." Yugi nodded and was then lifted up bridal style.

Yami walked out the room and towards the stairs before a hand was put on his shoulder. Yami looked around to see Bakura hands now crossed and a frown on his face. Yami let go of Yugi's legs but still held him so he didn't fall.

"What do you want Bakura?"

"Where are you going? And where is he going?"

"I'm going with him and he is going to the hospital. His grandfathers there. If that's alright with you?"

"Oh, go then."

"Bakura, could you not tell my father where I'm going. It's none of his business." Yugi asked looking up at him.

"Sure. You need to go. So go already." Yami nodded and picked up Yugi's legs and raced up the stairs and out of the building.

Bakura walked to the room where Ryou was in. Opening the door, finding him lying awake in bed. Ryou hearing the door open, sat up.

"Bakura, how's that kid?"

"Yugi. He's fine, he's gone to the hospital. His grandfather's there."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he will be fine."

"Yeah." Bakura making his way over to Ryou with a smirk on his face. "Bakura… what are you thinking?"

"I'm sure you know what."

"Yami question?" Arms wrapped around Yami's neck tightly.

"Shot." Running along the streets of Domino City.

"Can't people see us?"

"No. We are going to fast for any of them to see. Although some who have gone at this speed can. If you later walk along the streets you could see any vampire running along with no problem at all. Also other vampires can see us."

"Oh, another question."

"Yeah."

"How do you know where the hospital is?"

"Hehehe. Me to know and you to find out."


	8. Chapter 8

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/Mind link – Yami to Yugi/

\Mind link – Yugi to Yami\

Chapter 8: Hospital visit

Yami stopped out the front of the hospital and put Yugi to his feet. But Yugi still had an arm around Yami's shoulder as he still felt unsure if he had all his strength back.

"Come on, let's go Yugi." Yugi nodded and they both walked in.

Walking to the information sign where all the different wards were listed. Yugi scanned the list till he found what he was after.

"The 'Intensive Care Unit'. That's where he will be. Level 10." Yami nodded but was still looking at the list.

Yugi headed to the lift. Yami still staring at all the different wards there were.

"Yami come on." Yugi called from within the lift holding it open until Yami was in.

"You seem to be getting your strength back quickly."

"Yeah" Grabbing onto Yami as the lift stopped at level 10. "Not completely." He said as they walked out of the lift.

Yugi walked up to the desk. Waiting for a nurse to come. It was a couple of minutes till someone showed up.

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting. How may I help you?"

"Hi, that's alright. I'm after my grandpa. Name Sugoroku Motou."

"Oh yes. He's in room 129. I'm sure you're eager to see him but I need you to fill these forms out, seeing you're a family member." Handing them to Yugi

"Ok, which way is it?'

"Take the corridor to the right and got to the end and turn left. It's the 4th on the right."

"Thankyou."

"Also he's not waking up. We don't know why. You can fill those forms out in the room and bring them back when they are done."

"Someone that found him said he had woken up and wanted to know where I was. Why isn't he waking up?"

"Like I said I don't know. Yes he did wake up then when we went to check on him he wasn't and hasn't woken since. I will notify the doctor who is overseeing your grandfather that a family member has arrived. He will be there shortly"

"Thankyou." Yugi started heading off till he heard her speak again.

"Aren't you going sir? I'm sure your grandfather would like you there." Yami raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Um… we aren't related. But Yami you can come. I want you to meet gramps when he wakes up." Yugi grabbing his hand and pulled him along.

"Um, if he isn't related he has to fill this out." Handing Yami a form.

"Fine." Yugi pulled Yami a long the corridors till they found the room. Yugi stood at the door shaking. He stretched out a shaking hand to grab the door knob. He turned it and pushed the door open. Yugi walked in and found his grandfather hooked up to a heart monitor and a face mask on to get air into his lungs. Yugi ran up to him, starting to cry.

"What have I done?" he sobbed. "I shouldn't have left the house last night."

"Yugi, it's not your fault. I should have taken you home, but the laws are sticked." Putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"No, you were following your law. But I didn't listen to gramps. I better get this paperwork filled out." Walking and sitting at the table filling out the forms.

Yami looked at the old man and saw a bandage on the side of his neck.

"Yugi, did your grandfather ever have a bandage on the side of his neck when you left?"

"No why?"

"This." Yugi looked up from the forms as Yami pulled away the bandage reviling two puncture marks. "Like I thought."

"You mean a 'you-know-what' did this to him."

/Yeah, he's lucky to still be alive. Someone obviously interrupted the vampires feeding or the vampire did it on purpose, but purposely didn't turn him. When someone interrupts a feeding a vampires eyes are blood red until they finish of their victim or until they aren't hungry anymore./

"What the hell was that?"

/I'm sending you my thoughts through the mind link that we now have. When ever you want to say something while in public about my kind or something you don't want anyone else to hear apart from me you can send them through the link. Ok you try./

"Ok I'll try."

\Can you tell me if you can hear this?\

/I can Yugi. Well done./

\You said something about the feeding. Your eyes I remember were blood red when I first met you. That was because of me wasn't it?\

/Yeah, they were still blood red after I finished but the hunger soon left me./

\Can you tell who did this?\

/No but I may be able to get the scent of the vampire. Keep back./

Yami leaned forward and extended his fangs and his vampire instincts took over a little. He sniffed the marks finding no scent of the vampire. He pulled back and retracted his fangs.

\Well, do you think you would be able to tell if he comes back?\

/No I'm sorry there is nothing there. The nurses have cleaned to marks to well. There is only the smell of Betadine./

"Urg!!!"

Yugi laughed at the face Yami pulled. Yami frowned not finding it funny. Yugi finished laughing and sat back down at the table to finish off the forms. Yami sat in the chair across and started filling out his.

"Yami will you be able to fill that out?"

"Yeah. It will be alright."

Knock

Knock

"Hello, I'm doctor Burgh. I'm overseeing Mr Motou's condition. You must be his grandsons."

The doctor was a tall woman in her late 20's early 30's. Long black hair put up in a high pony tail, sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing long black work pants, a red ¾ sleeve shirt, and black high shoes on with a white doctor's coat on top.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Motou. Um, this it Yami Atemu. He's not related." Shaking her hand

"Oh, does he have the form that he has to fill out if he isn't related?"

"Yeah its right here." Yami said waving it in his hand.

"Oh good." Walking to the machines and jotting down the information.

"Um, I was wondering, did he get those marks when they found him? Apparently my grandpa was awake a while ago then the nurses came in to check up on him and he hasn't woken since." Yugi asked pointing to the marks on his grandfather's neck.

/Yugi what are you doing?/ Yugi ignored him.

"Yeah about that. He came to the hospital because of a heart attack. Those marks he got when he was here. I don't know how, but he seems to have lost a fair bit of blood. I don't know how but we have been putting blood back into him. He will hopefully be alright."

"Alright"

"Are you going to stay the night? If so I will get someone to bring in some sheets and pillows so you can sleep on the couch."

"Yeah I will, thanks."

"That's alright. I will be back in a few hours to check up on him." She said leaving the room.

"Well that was fun." Yami said sarcastically turning back to the form and filling it out.

"Yami, it's not funny." \What are your laws?\

Yami looked up at Yugi, who was still looking at his grandfather.

/The laws?/

\Yeah the laws what are they?\

Yami stood up and sat down on the couch. He motioned for Yugi to come and sit down next to him. Yugi did exactly that. He sat down next to Yami.

/The first law is not to let anyone mortal see you kill a victim. If you do you must find them and kill them no exceptions. Second law is that you must never tell a mortal that you are a vampire. Third law is not to feed in broad day light even if you are out of sight of any mortal./

\Hold on, 'not allowed to feed in day light'. Well someone just broke that very law.\

/Yes, but if we can't pick up the vampire's scent from a victim then we can't track them. Thank your nurses for that. The last and final law is never, ever disobey the vampire King. Many have tried and have disappeared from existence./

\Who is the vampire king?\

/Don't know. We aren't allowed to see him. Only his high officials are allowed to./

Yugi sat there and thought for a while. Until he heard a moan. He looked up at the bed. But there was no movement from the bed or change on monitor.

'Am I going crazy. I keep hearing things.'

"Y-Y-Yugi?" Yugi looked up when he heard his name being called

"Gramps." Yugi jumped up and ran to his side and grabbing his hand.

"Yugi, you're alright." Looking up at his grandson.

"I'm so sorry gramps I should have stayed home and not gone out." He said pulling a chair over and sat down.

"It's not your fault Yugi. I'm just getting old." Sugoroku laughed at calling himself old. "I shouldn't worry about you so much."

"Gramps you have all the right to worry." \Yami get over here.\ Yami got up off the couch and walked over. "Gramps this is Yami Atemu."

"Well hello I'm Sugoroku Motou. You look almost the same as my grandson don't you?"

"Yeah I guess I do. It's nice to meet you." Shaking his hand.

"You too. Yugi, Marik is looking after the Shop while I'm here. He's the one that found me."

"Marik? I don't know him."

"I employed him a few days ago, could you just call and make sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah sure. You get some rest. Ok? I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

Yugi left the room and pulled out the phone and called the Shop. Yami on the other hand stayed in the room with Sugoroku. Yugi walked in a few minutes later.

"Yeah the shops fine gramps. I want you to get some sleep ok."

"Alright Yugi."

"I'm going to take these forms to the lady at the desk. When I get back I want to see you sleeping. It's 6's already." \Come on Yami, if there is someone in the same room he won't sleep.\

Yugi left the room with Yami leaving his grandfather alone to go to sleep. Yugi and Yami walked along the corridors again towards the desk, in silence. Well that's what the doctors and nurses thought.

/Yugi aren't you hungry?/

\Yeah I am a little hungry.\

/Lets ask if there is somewhere we can get some food?/

\Alright\

Arriving at the desk there had been to before. The lady was there and they handed her the forms.

"Is there somewhere we could get something to eat here?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, the cafeteria is on the ground floor. It closes at 8pm and opens at 7am everyday of the week."

"Thankyou, very much."

"That's fine. The sheets and pillows will be in the room when you get back."

"Oh thank. Bye."

Yami and Yugi sat at a table with a plate of food they had picked out. Yugi didn't like hospital food that much and Yami completely and utterly hated it. He only ate it because he couldn't afford for anyone to find out that he didn't really eat mortal food.

"Yami, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I have a meeting I have to attend so I'll go to that and I don't know go back to home. If only I had a way to contact you."

"We do though." \The mind link\

/Yeah in close contact. It will work over a distance, but it will be delayed. If we are in the city it will connect instantly like we are doing now. But if I'm out in the country then there will be a delay from 1minute up to 1 hour. So that's out of the question./

\Oh, bugger.\ "I know." Yugi put his hand into his pocket and pulled out two mobile phones and put them on the table. "You can use one of these." Yugi picked up one and opened it to see how much battery was left, then the other. "This one. It has more power left on it. I can charge this one up later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks." Yugi smiled.

They continued their meal and then headed back up to the room. Yugi sleepily opened the door and found on the couch two pillows and 2 blankets. Yugi went and sat on one of the chairs, while Yami sat on the couch.

"Yugi" Yami said softly waiting for Yugi to look at him. "Come here and lay down."

"No it's alright, you can have some sleep. I'm going to stay up fro a bit."

"Alright, but you do need to have some sleep. Promise you won't stay up to late."

"I won't." \But could I ask a question?\

/Sure, what is it?/

\Who is the King and have you met him before? How is he different?\

/The king. Yes I have met him. The King can teleport instantly to where ever he has been before. That's all but otherwise you can't tell who he his without seeing him transport./

\Oh, ok. Goodnight Yami\

/Goodnight Yugi./

Yami closed his eyes and layed back on the couch and pretended to sleep. Yugi sat in the chair watching his grandfather sleep. Yugi, very slowly layed his head on the table and went to sleep. Seeing Yugi asleep Yami picked him up and went and layed down on the couch with Yugi in his lap.

"I'll protect you till the end." Kissing Yugi on the forehead then layed back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Misunderstood

Yugi opened his eyes to find himself on the couch, a blanket over him and Yami wasn't in sight. He sat up and looked around. His grandfather was still there. He then noticed a folded piece of paper on the table with his name on it. Yugi picked it up and sat on the couch and began to open it.

_Yugi,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave but something came up and I had to go to a meeting. I don't know when I will be back, but I will talk to you later. Both you and your grandfather be careful. Thankyou for the phone. _

_Yami_

'Hm, must be important. All well.'

"Morning Yugi." A voice said

"Morning Gramps, how are you feeling?" Getting up and walking over.

"Better, like I want to get out of here."

"Haha, I'll see if I can get a wheel chair and we'll go get some breakfast."

"Yeah alright. I don't want a wheel chair. But I would like to go home."

"Ok, you have to have a wheel chair while you are here. I'll ask about going home." He said walking towards the door.

"Thankyou Yugi." Yugi turned and smiled then left the room.

Yugi walked along the corridors to the desk that he first went to when he first entered yesterday. He approached the desk and waited for the nurse to finish on the phone.

"Sorry about that. How can I help you?"

"That's fine I was wondering if I could get a wheel chair for Mr Motou in room 129. We're just going to the cafeteria for breakfast."

"That's fine; I'll send a nurse to the room right away."

"Thanks and he was wondering when could he go home?"

"Um… the doctor will come and see you at 10 and if she says it's alright to leave then it's alright and you can check out."

"Great! Thankyou very much." Yugi bowed and headed back to the room with a nurse following with a wheel chair.

"Ah, thankyou Yugi. I would of gone crazy if I stayed in there any longer." Yugi's grandfather said.

"It's ok. I understand." Yugi smiled as he walked along side his grandfather at about 4pm.

They had gotten off a bus and were heading back to the game shop. They had left the hospital half an hour ago. The doctor had told them that he was to take it easy and not do too much heavy lifting. The doctor also checked on Yugi's supposed to be broken rib and the deep graze on his forehead while they were there. It turns out the bone had fused back together, but the graze was still a long way off healing. The doctor had never seen a bone heal so quickly before, but wasn't going to look in to it.

Yugi opened the door to the shop and let his grandfather in.

"Ah, Mr Motou, should you be back so soon? How are you feeling?" A sandy blonde asked from behind the counter.

Yugi noticed his hair went in crazy directions. He was wearing white pants and black sleeveless shirt. Nothing special.

"Oh, they let me out early. I just _have_ to rest and not do any heavy lifting." Yugi's grandfather said opening the door to the kitchen. The sandy blond following.

'This is strange; normally Gramps won't let workers into the house.' Yugi thought to himself as he followed.

"Excuse me. You're not allowed in here." The sandy blonde said to Yugi as he tried to walk into the kitchen.

"I live here!"

"It's alright Marik, he's my grandson."

"Oh, my apologies. You must be Yugi."

As he spoke he made Yugi get goose bumps. Yugi walked past Marik and into the kitchen, as he past he felt a cold rush go through his whole body.

\Yami?\ he pause for a response but got nothing. \Yami, please, can you hear me?\ he waited but nothing. \I'm at my house whenever you get this.\

Yugi walked to the sink and told his grandfather to go sit down. Taking the full kettle away and placed it on the stove.

"Gramps, sit down. Let me get this." Getting to the cupboard when his grandfather was, not noticing Marik shut and lock the doors leading out of the room.

"Marik, come sit." Gramps said as he sat down.

"No, I don't think I will." He said politely.

"Well do you want a drink or something to eat? Yugi's making tea and coffee. Did you want one?" Yugi listening carefully to any change in Marik's voice. He personally didn't like him. He gave Yugi goose bumps every time he spoke or walked past him.

"I'm not thirsty for tea or coffee." Yugi's snapping his head up and turned around, Marik saw this and gave a confused look to him. "Are you alright Yugi?"

"Yeah, just a bit jumpy." Turning back to the cups and filling them with hot water. \Yami, _please_ can you hear me?\ Yugi whimpered as he tried to connect to Yami.

"Hey Yugi, you say something?" Marik asked smirking on the inside.

"No I just burnt myself."

/Yugi, what's wrong?/ Yami's voice entered his head.

Before Yugi could reply he noticed in the window Marik jumping towards him. Yugi ducked not before grabbing the kettle. Marik hit the wall. He turned to face Yugi. Fangs showing. Yugi backed up against the wall.

"What...the…hell…is…going?" gramps gasped not able to finish his sentence.

"He's a vampire!" Yugi tossed the hot kettle at Marik and darted away as he jumped at Yugi. \Yami…\ Yugi ran to the other corner not before Marik grabbed his neck and started strangling him.

Gramps went to help but was knocked away.

\Help!\Yugi thought as he struggled under Marik's grip.

"MARIK ISHTAR!!!" A figure suddenly appeared behind Marik and Yugi could clearly see who it was.

"Ya…Yami" Yugi would've had a shocked look on his face but he was half dying.

"PUT HIM DOWN!!!" Yami boomed. Marik only loosened his grip enough so Yugi could breathe. "Well, well if it isn't the 'King'" turning to face him (Yugi now had his back to Yami) and the saw the door barge open with 2 figures enter both had fangs showing, one hiding in the dark. "And his little gang of high officials."

"I SAID 'PUT HIM DOWN' MARIK!!!" Yami's eyes narrowed more and were full of so much anger that it ever scared Yugi, when he saw him appear.

"Fine…but…you're dead!" Dropping Yugi and darted at Yami. Yami ducked and spun his arm around and knocked Marik to the ground.

The two started fighting. Bakura came around to Yugi and helped him up and the brown haired male helped his grandfather up and they bother were lead to the stairs with Bakura and the other watching Yami and Marik fight. Yugi noticed another vampire standing in the darkness. He wasn't as bulky as the others but his hair was spiky.

"Yugi… what's going on?" his grandfather seeming to stress out.

"Gramps calm down. Everything will be fine." Then turned to Bakura. "Bakura aren't you going to help Yami?"

"No"

"WHAT!?!? Why???"

"We aren't allowed to interfere in his personal matters unless he is ambushed or asks for help. That only happens on rare occasions."

Yugi watched horrified. From what he could see, Yami had scratches over his body, his shirt was ripped on the floor, he had bad scratch marks across his chest, black liquid substance seeping out. Yami was thrown across the room, Marik standing there huffing. Yami stood up.

"Now!" Yami screamed as Marik darted at him. Yami dodged him and headed towards Bakura, Yugi, his grandfather and the brown hair vampire.

"Marik!!!" a voice yelled, Yugi looked towards the voice as he was walking over and kneeling next to Yami who was sitting on the ground. The figure was almost identical to Marik, he just wasn't as muscular and was a little shorter.

"Malik, what are you doing here?" Marik asked completely stunned.

Yugi looked back at Yami and saw all the marks on him that had the black substance oozing out. He looked up at his face and was scared. Yami's eyes were still very narrow and were still scary, but scarier than before. He backed up an inch or so. Bakura and the other vampire were moving in and talking to him. Yugi looked back at Marik and Malik.

"Stopping you from breaking the law." Stepping closer out of the darkness and towards Marik.

"Really, I thought you were here to rub in that you got the high officials position and I didn't." He replied then using his vampire speed he raced over grabbed Yugi then back to his previous position and started to very slowly strangle him.

"Yugi!" Yami, Bakura and Yugi's grandfather said.

"Marik, let the kid go. You won't get into the high officials position if you do this." Malik said calmly. "The reason you weren't allowed in was because you continuously break the rules. If you stop you may just be allowed in."

"Ya-Ya-Yami." Yugi tried to say, as he was kicking and hitting.

"Yugi." Yami jumped up and started darting towards Marik.

"No-no" he said and squeezed Yugi's neck tighter.

"Arrr" Yugi thrashing around.

"Let hi go, it's between you and me. Just give me the boy." His eyes still narrow and scary as he watched Yugi's eyes slowly close.

"Fine" chucking Yugi to him.

Yami caught him, darted to Bakura and gave Yugi to him. "Look after him." He said watching Yugi coughing. Bakura nodded

Yami darted at Marik and their fight continued. Bakura place Yugi on the ground next to the stairs and helped him as he slowly sat up. He watched as the two fought in the kitchen. Furniture becoming broken.

"That isn't the reason why you are fighting me is it Marik?" Yami said as they fought. "It's because I 'Turned' Malik and you had known him and I hadn't realised."

"Yes. But I didn't want him to be a vampire."

"Marik, I told Yami to do it. I wanted to be with you forever and you wouldn't do it." Malik interrupted dashing forward between Yami and Marik and grabbing him.

"But you told me before you were turned that you didn't want to be." He replied grabbing Malik's shoulders.

"I… I lied." He looked down. "I'm sorry I thought you wouldn't love me if I was a vampire."

"You Baka." Malik flinched. "Why would you ever think that?" Malik shrugged before Marik's hand was under his chin and brought him to look at him. " You're an idiot you know that?' Bringing him into embrace him.

Yugi had gotten up during all that and taken his grandfather up the stairs to his grandfather's room.

"Yugi what in all that is holy is going on here? There are 5 vampires down there 2 who you weren't frightened of and 1 you were and I don't know about the other 2. How do you know them and why are they here?"

"Gramps calm down or you may have another heart attack and then it's back to the hospital for you. I know 2 of them. The other 3 I don't. Yami was the reason I wasn't back the last couple of nights, I'll explain that later. I want you to stay here and don't call anyone otherwise it's my life that will be lost." 'Not really but it should stop him from calling for help.' He thought walking towards the door not before seeing a mirror. He walked over and saw his neck was going dark black/blue colour.

He brought his hand up to his neck but pulled it was when it touched.

"Ow" a small tear forming in the corner of his eye, before heading to the door.

"Yugi where are you going?"

"To tell them to leave. Stay here till I come and get you." Walking out and closing he door.

Yugi walked along the dark hallway towards the stairs. He could hear them talking.

"Bakura, where's Yugi and his grandfather?"

"They were right there. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He'll be upstairs." Yugi was now watching from the shadows.

Yami grabbed a paper towel off the counter and whipped off the black liquid from his scratch marks on his body. After he whipped the liquid off no more came out. He walked over to the shredded bits of clothing that once made up his shirt and picked them up. He walked over and put them in the bin. He turned to the stairs, Yugi could still see the anger in his eyes over what had happened before. Yugi backed away from the stairs as Yami walked forward. Yami was at the bottom of the stairs and using his vampire speed raced up the stairs. Yugi tripped over when he noticed Yami at the top. Yami switched the light on in the hallway and he could see the bruise around Yugi's neck. Yami's eyes widened at the sight of the black/blue ring around his neck.

"Yugi are you ok?" Walking towards him.

"Stay away! J…Just leave!" He whimpered getting up and backing away.

"Yugi?"

"Leave. Just leave. Leave me alone!" He said tears running down his face. "Take your friends with you."

"Yugi? What brought this on?" walking towards him and standing right in front of him.

"You…You…"

"I what?"

"You scared me back there." Before ducking into his room, crying.

Yami stood there stunned, before turning and walking to the stairs. Bakura was leaning against the wall. The brown haired vampire just stood there not very interested. Marik and Malik were talking. They all looked up when they saw Yami at the top of the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Night at the club

Yami told them quietly to go back to the castle and Bakura to get some food for the man in the dungeon. After they left, he teleported into Yugi's room, only because he had seen inside it when Yugi had retreated in there. He saw Yugi on his bed, face in his pillow crying. Yami walked over silently and sat on the end of the bed. Yugi didn't move.

"You going to kill me? I saw the anger in your eyes when you first arrived… then just before." Yugi said between gulps of air, his neck not touching anything.

"No." Yugi turned slowly and sat up. "You want to know why I was angry and still am?" He said looking at the floor.

"Yes, I want to know?"

"Because…" Standing up and walking to the window and looking out. "I wasn't there in time to stop it from happening. I'm angry at myself for letting it happen, never at you. The reason I didn't get your message was because I was at the castle having a meeting about the illegal killings and feedings." Yami said with his fist closed tightly.

Yugi climbed off the bed and walked over to him. "You can't blame yourself, Yami."

"You don't get it! A vampire is never allowed the one they love get hurt. It's even worse if it's the King, who is me!"

"I'm confused."

"(Sigh) Yugi I'm in love with you. There I said it."

"You're in love with ME!?!?"

"Yes." Yami not sure if he should loo at Yugi scared of being rejected. He saw that Yugi was looking at the ground blushing. "You're blushing Yugi." Before chuckling.

"Yeah, that's because I think I love you too."

Yami put his hand under Yugi's chin and brought his face up to meet his. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi o the lips. He begged Yugi for an entrance, but was denied. Yami pulled away.

Yugi turned away. "I still don't know you properly."

"I understand." Before disappearing.

"If we were…" turning around to where Yami was standing to find him gone. "Yami?"

\Yami?\ waiting but gave up.

Yugi looked at his watch. "Oh god It's 4:30, I have to work at 5:30." Racing out of the room to where he told his grandfather to stay. "Gramps you can come out I have to have a shower." Racing in the bathroom, striping off and quickly have a shower.

It was 4:45 when he as out and getting dressed into tight black pants, black sleeveless shirt that had a few slits on the side that he purposely did, black shoes and his spike colour and gold spiked bangles. Yugi walked out with his wallet and mobile in hand. Getting to the kitchen he found it like he did when he arrived home about an hour or so before.

"Gramps did you clean up all this?" he asked walking towards his grandfather.

"No, it must have been your so called 2 friends who are…"

"Don't say it! You can't say it out loud. But yes it must have been them. Look I'm going to work did you want to get a drink? If so let's go now!"

"Alright"

As they walked to the bus stop Yugi called Mai, Anzu and Joey to see if they wanted to go and get a drink. They said they would meet him in there. Yugi paid the fair to his work and they were there in no time at all.

"Mr Motou. Where have you been?"

"I have…been unconscious in bed the last couple of nights. Could I add some people to your list?"

"Sure, you're a hard worker." He got closer to whisper. "You can add them and I'll put them on VIP for free." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks" receiving the list he jotted down 4 names

"Mai, Anzu, Joey and… Yami?"

"Yes, Yami looks similar to me." He said walking in with his grandfather.

"Have a good night." He called after him.

"I will." He called as the music got louder, as they descended.

"Come with me. I'll get you a seat and bring you a drink." Showing him to a table with 8 chairs.

"Alright" sitting down.

Yugi walked to the bar and waited to be served.

\Yami, I think you misunderstood what I was saying. I would like to talk to you. I'm at my work. Your mane is with the guard outside and he will let you in free of charge. I'll be here late. I'll understand if you don't come, but I would like to get to know you better.\

"What you like Yugi?" Duke asked

"Couple of beers thanks."

"You here with someone?"

"Yeah, gramps has been feeling down so I invited him, Joey, Mai and Anzu while I work so he's not lonely. You can join him after if you like."

"Yeah, alright. Here." Passing the drinks.

"Cool" Yugi walked back to his table. "Here" pacing a beer to Gramps.

"Thanks Yugi. Listen um…"

"I know your scared they might come back, right?"

"Yeah, will they?"

"I don't know; Yami won't talk to me."

"Hey Yugi!" a few voices call. Yugi turned to where the voices originated from.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Great!"

"Hey listen that for the invite and the other part." Joey said wrapping an arm around Yugi's neck and started knuckling the top of his head.

"Ow, Ow, Ow hey Joey stop haha." Trying to get away.

"Alright." Releasing him.

"Well, I better to and start working. I'm off at 9:30. Listen gramps, if Yami comes could you send him over please."

"Ye-Yeah alright."

"Don't worry about him, I'll be fine." Saying before walking off to the bar.

"Who's Yami?"

"You kids don't know." Sounding surprised

"No?"

"He was the one who saved Yugi a few days ago."

"Oh, well I want to congratulate him, for savin my little buddy."

"Well, now's your chance." A deep voice said from behind Joey, as Joey jumped.

"H-H-Hi, you must be Yami." Joey said putting his hand out to shake Yami's hand. "Thanks for saving Yug." Yami shook his hand

"Where is he?"

"Oh" Gramps said. "He's at the bar, he wants to see you."

"Thanks, nice to meet you all." Before walking off

Yami headed towards the bar, looking for Yugi. He walked in through the crowd and found an attendant

"Hi what would you like?" A young male asked.

"I don't want a drink. Do you know where I might find Yugi Motou?"

"Oh, he's down the end. That's where all the VIP's get there drinks. You won't be able to get through the security." But it was too late, Yami was gone.

Yami approached the VIP lounge, but couldn't get through the guards.

"Hey your name?"

"Yami."

"Name's not on the list. You can't go in."

"I'm here to see Yugi Motou." Trying to walk through.

"I'm sorry you'll have to see him after he has finished working." Grabbing his arm and pushing him away.

"Hey let go of me!"

Yugi looked up from his crossword hearing a familiar voice. He looked around and spotted Yami at the entrance to the VIP lounge.

'Yami?' "Yami? It's alright let him through."

"Mr Motou?" Turning to Yugi.

"It's alright."

"Yes sir." Letting go of Yami and letting him through.

Yami walked up to the bar in which Yugi was behind. He was going to sit at one of the stools but wasn't sure if he was going to be there very long.

"I'm sorry about that I wasn't sure I was here or somewhere else. I'm glad you came, sit down. You want a drink?"

"You took my heart Yugi and broke it." He said as he sat down.

"Yami, I'm sorry, but you left before I had finished. I never wanted to hurt you. I was going to say if we got to know each other a bit better. See I don't know you very well, It's happened to me…Never mind that. You understand?"

"Yeah"

"I want to get to know you. I still have a few hours of work left, so if you want after we can grab a drink?"

"Yeah alright. Question do you count work as doing crosswords?" pointing at the open book and pen.

Yugi looked down at the book and blushed. "Hey it's quiet tonight and it's boring just standing around."

"Hey Yugi, you go. There's not much point both of us being here. You can pay me back the favour later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah go. You've had a hard time lately. Go have some fun."

"Thanks." He said before hanging up his apron and walking around the other side of the counter. "I owe you one."

"You sure do Yugi." He called after him. "Ha, young love."

Yugi took Yami to a table at the back of he club where it was less crowded due to the bar and his friends and gramps weren't. They had grabbed a couple of drinks and were just talking. Yugi had consumed 4 beers and was a little on the tipsy side where as Yami had consumed 6 beers and wasn't drunk that was probably due to the fact that he was undead. By the time his shift would of finished they mad their was over to the gang.

"Hey, it's Yugi!" Joey called happily wrapping his arm around his neck and knuckling him again.

"Joey get off." He said playfully, pushing him off.

"Hey Yugi here have a drink." Joey said passing another beer to Yugi.

"1 more." He said taking it. "Thanks" taking a mouth full.  
/I really don't think you need another drink. You're tipsy enough as it is. Give it to me./

\Oh alright.\ "Here Yami." Passing the drink to him. "Hey let's all go dance." Grabbing Yami's hand and dragging him to the crowd of dancing people with the others in toe.

They danced and Yami a bit unsure of what he was meant to do. He watched as Yugi was pulled up onto a nearby stage by a ground of _male_ _strippers_. Mai, Anzu, and Joey had disappeared and Gramps had gone to the bar for another drink. Yugi was dancing with the men and slowly taking his shirt off. As soon as his shirt was off and thrown to Yami, who caught it with a 'What the Fk' look on his face, he started undoing his belt. Yami dashed up onto the stage and grabbed Yugi and took him to the bathroom and put his shirt on really quickly.

"Yugi you're drunk." Yugi struggled to stand and nearly falling over. Yami took hold of Yugi's face and looked at his eyes closely, they were blood shot. "Someone spiked your drink. Come on I'm taking you home." Wrapping an arm around his waist and holding Yugi close him.

"I do love you Yami, I just wasn't sure if you would love me for a few day and then leave. I didn't want to get hurt like that again." He said wrapping his arms around Yami.

"Yugi, I think that is' the alcohol and drugs talking. You can tell me in the morning when that stuff has left your system." He said before teleporting to Yugi's bedroom.

He laid Yugi down on his bed, taking off his shoes and spike accessories and place the over him. He then teleported back to the club. Leaving the bathroom he wandered through the crowd to find Yugi's grandfather and friends. They had made their way back to the table.

"Yami, where's Yugi?" Anzu asked sounding a little drunk herself.

"I'm taking him home, he's outside waiting."

"Oh ok. Tell him I'll come by tomorrow to see him." Joey said.

"Yeah." 'Something's strange about him he's not like the others.' Turning to leave.

"Yami wait. I'm going to go home too." Gramps said hopping off the chair. "It was nice to see you all again." He said goodbye and followed after Yami.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating lately, there has been a sudden death at my school. I'm really upset over it. My homeroom teacher had a heart attack and is dead. Anyway i finally was able to get to the computer to update. Hope you enjoy and again I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

Chapter 11 – Nightmare

Yami had ducked into an alley with Yugi's grandfather and teleported to their house. Yami helped the old man up the stairs and to the room.

"Thankyou Yami. I'm still not sure about you and your friends; one did try to kill me."

"I understand. See you tomorrow." Before disappearing.

Gramps opened the door to his room and entered. He changed and went to bed.

Yami teleported into Yugi's room. He walked up to his bed to find him asleep. He leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"You don't know how much I love you." He said quietly.

"Obviously a lot, Atemu." A voice said from behind him, Yami turned around to face the brown haired male.

"Seth, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't make a mistake, Atemu. He's a mortal and Ra-forbid a _male_. You have so many female vampires falling at your feet, why not them?"

"A mortal, you're in love with Seto, aren't you?" Seth didn't reply. "And he's male isn't he?" Still no response. "Answer me!"

"Yes, but you're the king."

"I don't care if I'm the king! I prefer to marry someone I love then marry because I'm meant to marry a female so that I'm _straight_. Leave Seth. I will talk to you and everyone else tomorrow. Leave!"

"Yes, your majesty." Bowing before teleporting out.

Yami sat down on a chair and dozed off.

Yugi woke during the night. His head feeling heavy and stomach sore. He got up and saw that Yami was sitting in a chair, sleeping. He went to the bathroom and came out and went back to his room, closing the door quietly.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yugi jumped.

"Yeah, fine, just felt a little sick." Hopping into bed.

"I wouldn't be surprised, because of how much you drank. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, night Yugi." Watching him fall asleep.

Yami too fell back to sleep. But was woken by Yugi, who was moaning as if he was in pain and yelling. Yami got up and walked over and kneeled down. He saw Yugi was also sweating.

"Yugi, Yugi wake up." He said shaking him gently.

"Ah!" Yugi woke suddenly and started huffing.

"Yugi it's alright, it was just a dream." He said softly. "If you want, you can tell me what happened?" Yami said getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed as Yugi moved over to give him room.

Yami looked at him; his knees were up at his chest, arms wrapped around them, head resting on his knees ad he was rocking backwards and forwards. Yami leaned against the wall and layed his legs out in front of him. He wrapped his arm around Yugi and pulled him onto him. Yugi was shivering.

"Yugi, what's wrong? You seem extremely scared." Yugi nodded. "What about?"

"You…and the…others."

"What about us?"

"You turned against me." He started crying putting his face into Yami's chest. "You…wanted…to…kill…me! You…started hurting…me, you…cut me…with your…nails across…my chest…and…stomach. You were…laughing…at me." Face still in Yami's chest, grasping his shirt. He pulled his face from Yami's chest. "You're not going…to…are you?" Yami was stunned at what Yugi had said.

"Yugi why would you ever think that?"

"Because…" Looking at Yami's chest. "Of what my ex-boyfriend has done for the last couple of years." Yugi had clung to Yami's shirt, tears forming in his eyes.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him to him. "Yugi, I didn't realise. I'm not going to hurt you. What did he do to you?"

"I'll show you."

Yami let go of him and Yugi hopped to the ground. He removed his shirt and Yami could see a few scars on his front. Yugi turned around to show the many long scars down his back. A couple a week old and one about 4days old.

Yami's eyes were open wide. "Yugi, why haven't you broken up with him, if he's doing this to you." Yugi was about to put his shirt on, but just sat down on the bed.

"I did a week ago. But I don't think he gets it. I'm just his play toy."

Yami moved forward and wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him into lap.

Yugi, I would never do that to you." Holding Yugi close to him.

Yugi shifted a bit and layed his head against Yami's chest. "I hope that's true." Closing his eyes. "Yami?"

"Yes."

"I do love you! I just wasn't sure if you would love me for a few days and then leave. But then came back and hurt me for no reason. But I do love you."

"I won't do that to you Yugi."

"I'm glad. I love you Yami."

"Love you too Yugi." Hugged him. "Rest, you are safe now."

Yugi fell asleep easily in Yami's arms. He fell into a deep and relaxing sleep. Until someone popped into his head with a gun in their hand and shot Yami in the chest. The person who shot Yami walked up to him and aimed the gun at his head.

"This is the end of the road for you."

"Ha, I will wait for you in hell, barstard."

He shot Yami.

Yugi woke with a fright; he looked around to Yami and found him still ok. Yugi sighed and looked at the side clock. The red numbers read 4:30.

'Man, could this night take any longer.'

He pulled the blanket over him and Yami and dozed off.

Yami woke the next morning to find Yugi and himself covered in a blanket. Trying not to wake Yugi he slipped him off his lap and onto the bed and climbed off, but it woke Yugi. Yugi rolled over to face Yami.

"Morning Yami."

"Morning Yugi, how are you?" Yugi watched Yami walk to the window.

"Fine. What's wrong?"

"I have to go to a world meeting that's being held in the centre of town today." /It's a vampire world meeting./

"Oh, do you know when you'll be back?" looking at the clock. "Oh, god it's 7 already. I'm going to be late." Jumping out of bed, as Yami strode over and took Yugi's face in his hands.

"I don't know when. What are you going to be late for?"

"School, actually it's Uni but…"

Yami was leaning into Yugi, but it was Yugi who grabbed Yami's face and pulled him into a kiss. Yami was surprised and happy. They fought for dominance but Yami let Yugi win this time and Yugi explored Yami's mouth with his tongue. Yami ran his hand up Yugi's bare back and to his head, running his hand through his hair. They broke up when they needed to part for air.

"I have to go get ready. I'll see you when your meeting is over." Yugi said before leaving the room.

Yugi walked into the bathroom. Taking off his pants, the mark around his neck was still there, but wasn't sore anymore. He hopped in the shower turning on the water.

'That was the best kiss of my life. Yami's such a good kisser.'

Yami left Yugi's house feeling happy inside. Yugi loved him that was all that mattered. Yugi was his, he wasn't going anywhere. Yami had teleported to Kaiba Corp.

The owner of Kaiba Corp was Seto Kaiba. The boyfriend of Seth. Kaiba had agreed to allow them to use the conference room when they had 'world meetings' on. The only thing the workers at Kaiba Corp couldn't do was enter the room; otherwise they might not come back out.

Yami walked into the building, passing the reception and towards the elevators. He pushed the button for level 54, which was where Seto's office was. Upon arriving on 54 he left the elevator and walked to the office. Knocking on the door.

"Hold on." A voice called as there were things falling off tables.

"It's just me Seto." Yami said opening the door and walking in.

"Oh you should of said so Atemu." A hand was placed on his shoulder.

Yami looked at the owner of the hand and picked it off. "Seth I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry Atem. But I like to see you annoyed." Seto chuckled at the statement Seth made.

"Seto." Seto stopped and looked towards Yami. "Is the conference room ready?"

"Yes room three on this level."

"Thankyou." Turning to leave then turned back. "You may want to hide those hickies Seto. Your employees may not take you seriously." Turned and left.

Yami had been sitting up the top of the long table for nearly 9hrs, with Bakura, Malik, Seth and many other vampires' leaders from around the world. He was starting to get annoyed at how long all of this was taking. He had eventually for the last 2hrs turned off, on none important stuff.

"This isn't right! We shouldn't let Marik in. He's been breaking the law for how long now?" This snapped Yami out of his daze.

"The reason he broke the rules was because I was turned." Malik snapped back and stood up at the same time.

"That still doesn't give him the _authority_ to break the rules." Another vampire growled back and was standing to.

"**QUIET!!!**" Yami growled. "Let's do the other important things first. Then we can talk about Marik joining us later."

They changed the subject and Yami returned to his half dazed state.

Yugi arrived home after his lessons at Uni and was finishing sweeping out the front of the shop. He'd been thinking about Yami all day. He walked back inside, turned the sign over to 'closed' and walked upstairs to his room. He opened the door to the balcony and walked out. The cool breeze brushed past his face. He turned and walked back inside to his desk where his work was sitting. He sat down and oped the book.

**THUD**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Jealous Lover

Yugi turned towards the balcony where the sound originated from. He got up cautiously and walked towards the window.

"Yami? Is that you?"

There was no response. Yugi was a foot away from the door when a young female stepped into Yugi's path.

"You must be Yugi Motou. I understand that the vampire king Atemu has taken an interest in you." She said walking towards Yugi and he backed away quickly.

"Who are you? Are you a vampire?"  
"Yes, a vampire. My name's Miho Nosaka." As she got Yugi up against the back wall, eyes narrowing at him. "You stole my love from me." Slashing him across his chest, with her nails.

"Argh, I don't understand. You're in love with Yami?" Hand clutched his chest.

"Yes. You stole Atemu from me! Now you will pay. Tell Atemu that Miho Nosaka says hi." Before shoving her hand into Yugi's stomach and then ripping it out and watched Yugi fall to the floor.

"Goodbye Yugi Motou." Miho turned and left the room.

Yugi started crawling towards the door.

\Ya…Ya…mi\ was all Yugi could get out before fall into unconsciousness.

Yami had suddenly become interested in the meeting when one of the members of the meeting mentioned that some vampire was planning on going after the King's lover. Yami was outraged at what he was hearing.

"Why didn't I hear this at the start of the meeting this morning?" He yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, sir. It slipped my mind."

"WHO plans on murdering Yugi?"

"Someone named 'Miho Nosaka'." Yami's eyes widened at the name. "What is it sir? You know her?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW HER! She's in LOVE with me and was angered when I wasn't in love with her. I have to go! Seth, Bakura, Malik let's go."

"Yes"

\Ya…\ Yami's eyes widened at hearing Yugi's voice enter his head. \Ya…mi\

/Yugi are you alright?/ there was no response. /Yugi?/

"Atemu?"

"We leave now. To Yugi's kitchen."

They all teleported to Yugi's kitchen. They found no one there.

"Yugi?" Yami called there was a faint call from upstairs.

Yami, Bakura, Malik and Seth raced up the stairs. Yami stopped at the door seeing blood on the floor that was seeping through under the door. Yami opened the door but found that it wouldn't open far. Yami then teleported in along with Seth. Malik and Bakura had to wait and then see in through the door and then could teleport in.

Yami turned to the door to find Yugi on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Yami raced over and kneeled next to him. He turned Yugi over and pulled him into his lap. He saw the scratch marks across his chest and Yugi's hand over his stomach. Yami moved Yugi's hand and found a hold in his stomach, with blood gushing out. He put Yugi's hand and his own back on it and pressed down hard.

"Arr get off me." Yugi's eyes snapped open, he couldn't make out who was holding him, and his eyes were blurry. He struggled to get free but couldn't, tears forming in his eyes from pain.

"Yugi, calm down it's me." As soon as he said that Yugi stopped struggling.

"Ya…Yami. You came. It was Miho Nosaka." He laid there on Yami's lap, tears now flowing freely.

"Of course I came."

"Atemu we have to get him to a hospital." Seth said

"I'm sorry Yami."

"What for?"

"For being such a burden to you. I love you." Yugi's hand brushed Yami's face before falling and his eyes closed.

"YUGI!!!"

"Atemu, he can still be saved." Bakura said.

Yami stood up with Yugi in his arms. Because none of them had been to the hospital they had to put their hand on his shoulder. They were all teleported to the hospital, where Yami ran in.

"Help! He needs help!" as a lady came out of a room.

"I need a medical team here stat." she called back into the room. "What happened?"

"He was attacked." He said as 4 people came out of a room with a trolley.   
Yami put him on there.

"We need to operate now." The lead doctor said as they pushed it towards the ER. "Are you family?" she said to Yami as he, Bakura, Malik and Seth followed, Yami not letting go of Yugi's hand.

"No, he's my boyfriend."

"Ok. Does he have any family near by?"

"Yes, his grandfather."

"Mother, father?"

"Mother's dead. Father, he doesn't speak to."

"Ok could you call his grandfather?"

"Sure." As the nurses pushed open a door and pulled the table through.

"I'm sorry, you can't come any further."

A nurse said stopping Yami. "You can wait in the waiting room."

"But…"

"Come Atemu, let's go sit down. Yugi's in their hands now." Seth said putting his hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami gave in and followed his friends and went to the waiting room.

"I'd better go get his grandfather." He said after while and got up.

"Yami you need to stay here and pray for Yugi to pull through. I'll go get his grandfather." Bakura said stopping him. "Plus I think we all should go get our lovers. She might go after them next."

"Yeah,"

"Yami you stay here." Bakura told him

"Ok be careful all of you."

They all walked out of the waiting room leaving Yami there alone. A nurse was sitting behind the counter watching him. Yami started having tears fall from his eyes. She stood up and walked around the counter with a box of tissues in hand.

"Here." She said extending her hand with the box of tissues .

Yami looked up at her and took a tissue for the box, murmured a thankyou and whipped his eyes. "You know, we have great doctors now. They'll do their best to save him."

She was about to say something else when a loud ringing and blue light about the door turned on. The lady jumped up and put on a mouth and nose mask and dashed through the doors. Yami had jumped up at the same time but was now left standing alone. He saw a couple of nurses heading his way.

"What's going on?" he cried at them before they passed, one stopped and turned to him.

"He's crashing. Wait here, I'll tell you how it goes." Before turning and racing through the door.

Yami sank into his chair. 'Yugi please. Don't die. Please don't give up. You're strong, you can pull through.' His tears fell more freely now.

The ringing and blue light turned off. The three nurses that went in just before came out. They walked straight passed him. Then the doctor came out and approach Yami hadn't seen him.

"Excuse me. Are you his family member?"

Yami looked up. "No he's my boyfriend. How is he?"

"We almost lost him, but he's stable for now. He kept calling out a name during the whole operation even though he was out cold."

"What was the name?"

"Yami, why?"

"That's my name. Please can I see him?"

"Sure, he's been moved to the ICU. I'll show you to his room."

"Thankyou."

Yami followed after him. Arriving at the room the doctor stood aside to allow Yami to go through first. Yami opened the door and walked in with the doctor following. He saw Yugi lying there bandage wrapped around his chest and abdomen. Blood covered the bandage around his abdomen. He was on a heart monitor and tubes stuck in his nose to help him breath, he was on a drip and blood being put hand into him. Yami was at his side in an instant holding his hand. Now tears falling down his face.

"That's the fourth unit of blood since he's been here. We are estimating he will need 6-8 units of blood. At least to get his blood level back up."

"Thankyou for saving him."

"You don't need to. He's a fighter, we are all surprised he was still alive when you got him here. Anyway I'll leave you two alone."

"Um… his grandfather should be here soon and a group of his friends. They can come through."

"Ok" the doctor left.

Yami pulled up a chair and sat there holding Yugi's hand firmly. "Yugi, please wake up."

He felt Yugi's hand move and then saw him throwing his hands around. Yami realised he was having a nightmare. He remembered something Bakura told him a little while ago.

_Flashback_

_Yami was sitting at the table, when he heard moaning and yelling as if someone was in pain. He jumped up and went to the room. He saw two albino haired males; one asleep and yelling, the other trying to wake him. The one trying to wake the other lifted his head up and slid onto the bed and stroked his hair. The sleeping albino slowly calmed down and slept soundly._

"_You know Yami. If your love is having a nightmare and you can't wake them. The best thing to do is have them with you, in your arms or on your lap, anything. It helps to calm them. Remember that." The albino said as Yami was about to leave but didn't look up at him._

_End of Flashback_

Yami stood up and lifted Yugi's head and upper chest up and slid onto the bed. He laid Yugi's head down onto his lap and held his shoulders still to stop most of Yugi's thrashing.

"Yugi, please wake up." Yugi's thrashing stopped.

Yami slid his hands under Yugi's arms and pulled him up. He had Yugi in his lap. Yugi's head resting on his shoulder. Yami laid his head next to Yugi's.

"Please come back to me." Yami whispered closing his eyes.

Yugi opened his eyes, everything was a blur. He noticed someone was holding him, but couldn't make out who it was.

"Let go of me creep!" Yugi said trying to push away from Yami, but had no strength.

"Yugi it's me Yami." Holding Yugi to him.

Yugi stopped struggling and resided to grabbing his abdomen and looked at the one who was holding him.

"Yami?"

"Yes, it's me Yugi." Yugi started crying.

"Oh, Yami." Yugi grabbed hold of his shirt and put his face to his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm just a painful burden for you . I'm…" Yami put his hand to Yugi's mouth.

"You say 'sorry' one more time for being a-so_-_called 'painful burden' I will lock you in the dungeon for a couple of weeks. You're not a burden Yugi. I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're safe." Yami held him tightly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I didn't mean to. It was Miho Nosaka, she says '_hi_'."

"I don't want to hear it. Look, I want you to rest. You lost a lot of blood." Yami said started to lift Yugi up so he could get up.

"Yami, please stay here." Grabbing his arm.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to sit on the chair."

"No, I meant with me. I feel safer if I'm in your arms. Please." Yugi's voice distraught.

"Ok Yugi."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Death of Miho Nosaka and Yami's home 

Yami stayed with Yugi all night. Yugi's grandfather had arrived with Bakura and Ryou. He was glad to see that was ok. Malik and Seth had also arrived with Marik and Seto. Seth asked if Yami was going to go and continue the meeting. Yami told him that as soon as Yugi could leave the hospital he would.

**3 weeks later**

Yugi was in hospital for a few weeks before he was a loud to leave. Yami took him back to his house and help him do things around the home. Yugi felt so stupid.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as he watched Yami clean dishes.

"Yeah, Yugi?"

Yami had been in a bit a bad mood the last couple of days and it showed. Yugi wanted to help him but Yami just seemed to brush it off. He hadn't found Miho Nosaka and he was getting angry. How could on person disappear off the face of the earth. It didn't make sense to him.

"You don't have to do this sort of stuff for me. I can do it."

"No, it's alright I don't mind."

"But…"

"No buts." He snapped back.

Yugi sat there shocked. Yami had never snapped at him before. Yugi got up and walked over to him. Wrapped his arms around Yami's chest. Yami shook him off and Yugi backed away.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Yugi said with sadness in his voice as he turned too walked up the stairs to his room.

Yami slumped into a chair. 'I shouldn't have snapped at him. It's not his fault that we can't find Miho Nosaka.'

Yugi entered his room and lay down on his bed. He turned out the light on his bedside table. He layed on his bed, light was pouring in from outside. He was just about to close his eyes when something caught his eye. He reached for the lamp, switching it on. Yugi saw Miho Nosaka standing next to his closet. Yugi opened his mouth to scream but Miho raced over and covered his mouth.

"So you survived. I have a better plan. I know Atemu will want to turn you one day himself. So I wonder what would happen if someone else turned you." She smirked. "Scream boy and get Atemu up here." She said removing her hand from his mouth dragging him towards the window.

"YAMI!!!HELP!!!"

Miho smiled evilly and then dug her fangs into the side of Yugi's neck. But she wasn't going to drain his blood. She was going to turn him. Yugi was screaming but stopped when he became paralysed by Miho's poison. Yami came in and saw Miho with her fangs in Yugi's neck.

"LET HIM GO MIHO!!!" he darted at her and she dodged him taking Yugi with her.

She removed her fangs from his neck but before doing so, neutralised the poison that paralysed him. "Atemu what would you do if he was turned?" then dug her fangs back in injecting more poison.

Yugi screaming. Yami darted at her and she didn't move quickly enough. She dropped Yugi when Yami had his hand around her neck. Yugi scuttled behind Yami a fair bit then collapsed. He grabbed her head the other hand

"Goodbye Miho Nosaka." He ripped off her head causing her body to disintegrate into nothing.

Yami turned to Yugi. He was shaking on the ground. The poison Miho had injected was destroying his heart. Causing him to slowly become a vampire.

"Yugi, look at me." Holding me. "I'm going to remove her poison alright." Yugi nodded.

Yami leaned down and licked the side of his neck to numb the area. He stuck his fangs into Yugi's neck. He could feel Yami taking his blood. Yami could taste the poison and there wasn't much of it. Once it was gone, he with drew out. He looked at Yugi; his eyes were still open and had tears forming. Yami lifted him up and walked over to his bed. He sat down and layed Yugi down.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

He leaned down and licked the area again so that the numbness would disappear. He sat back up again, stood up and headed to the door.

"Yami, I don't care about that." Yugi said trying to stand and Yami turned to him.

He was a bit dizzy. He fell and Yami caught him and helped him to stand. Yami arms never left Yugi's back.

"Yami I don't care that you snapped at me, it's just I feel so stupid not being able to help." Yugi looked up at him, hands on his chest.

"You're not the one who should feel stupid. I do." Yugi had a confused look on his face. "Remember when I first confessed my love for you I said that vampires are meant to protect the ones they love and it was worse for a king not being able to protect his loved one. Well that's why I've been getting upset." He was looking away from Yugi now.

Yugi extended a right hand to the right side of Yami's face and forced him to look at him. "Don't be. I'm ok and that's what matters."

Yugi still having his hand on Yami's face extended the other to the left side of his face. Grasping Yami's face he pulled him down to him. Yami's lips meet Yugi's. Yami begged for an entrance and was allowed to enter. There was a fight for dominance and Yami won of course. Yami explored Yugi's mouth, tracing every inch of his mouth.

Yami's hands were making there way around Yugi's back as were Yugi's on his. Yugi broke for air and then kissed again. Yami's hands slowly made their way under Yugi's shirt. Yugi drew back from Yami. Yami had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready for that yet Yami. I'm sorry." Looking down scared if Yami would be angry with him.

Yami bent down and placed a hand under Yugi's chin. "If you're not ready that's fine. You can tell me when you are. We can take it slow."

Yugi smiled and leaned to Yami's lips again and kissed him again. Yami picked Yugi up and threw him on the bed. Yami sat down next to him and started kissing him again. Trailing kisses down his neck, but away from the freshly made bit marks. Yami left a couple of hickies on the side of Yugi's neck. Yugi eventually fell asleep with Yami's arms around him.

Yugi woke the next morning feeling a bit hungry. He went to get up but found strong arms wrapped around his waist. He rolled over to see Yami next to him a small smile on his sleeping face. Yugi rolled back over and tuned his head to see if he woke Yami. Seeing that Yami was still asleep he slowly lifted Yami's arm a bit and started sliding out of bed. Yami's arm came back down quickly around Yugi's waist. Yugi jumped at the sudden movement.

"Morning Yugi. How are you feeling?"

Yugi rolled over to face him. "Morning, I'm feeling better. You?"

"Fine. Where are you going?" raising an eyebrow.

"I _was_ going to go get something to eat." Kissing Yami on the forehead.

"Oh, ok." Letting Yugi sit up so he could go.

"Did you want anything?" He asked walking to the door.

"No I'm fine. I'll meet you down there in a minute."

"Ok." Yugi left the room.

Yugi made himself some toast and grabbed a small container of yogurt out of the fridge, but the time Yami had made his way downstairs. It was just them in the house for the next few days. Yugi's grandfather had gone to an archaeology convention, in Tokyo. Yugi sat his food down on the table and went to the front of the shop and grab the paper that had been put there earlier that morning and return to the kitchen and sat down. Yami sat down next to him.

"Yugi?"

"Yes." Looking up from his paper and his piece of toast.

"Look I have to go back to my home for a while. I don't know when I will get back." Yugi froze. "I thought I better tell you rather than just leaving a note."

Yugi couldn't say anything he just dropped his paper. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, starting to cry.

"Please don't leave me. What if another one tries to kill me? I don't want to be alone." He sobbed Yami wrapping his arms around him.

"Shh, shh, Yugi. If you want you can come."

"Please!" Yami smiled slightly.

"Ok, you need to tell your grandfather what is going on." Holding Yugi at arms length and wiped away his tears with his finger.

"Ok." He sniffed.

Yugi got up and went to phone his grandfather, to tell him what was happen.

"Yugi, are you going to finish your breakfast?" Yami called after him.

"No I was just about to clean it away."

"Alright." Yami picked up the left over toast and threw it in the bin along with the empty yogurt container; he placed the dishes in the sink and cleaned them.

Yugi returned a few minutes later after he finished talking with his grandfather. Yugi approach Yami and wrapped his arms around his chest. Yami turned his head to look at him.

"You ready to go?" he turned to face him.

"No, don't I need to get some clothes packed?"

"Nope, there will be clothes there." Wrapping his arms around Yugi's back.

"Oh, ok I'm ready then." Yugi smiled and Yami nodded.

Yami teleported himself and Yugi to his home, Yugi had his eyes shut as a purple/black cloud wrapped around them. Yugi only tightened his grip on Yami. Upon arriving at their destination, Yami shook Yugi's shoulders gently. Yugi opened his eyes and looked around him. It seemed to be a large bedroom, nothing like the room he had been in when he first meet Yami. This room was a lovely sandy colour with a large four poster bed set at the back of the room. It had lovely purple/crimson swirled silk sheets on it, also matching curtains that hung from the railing around the bed, a bedside table on either side of the bed, a small oak desk near the balcony and a large lovely oak closet near one of the doors. There were two doors that were shut. One that led out of the room and one that apparently led to the bathroom. There was also a balcony to the left of Yugi.

Yugi watched as Yami opened the large closet doors and rummaged through the things inside. He finally pulled out a pair of black leather pants, black sleeveless shirt and some other bits of clothing. He walked to the door closest to the closet and opened the door and turned on the light.

"Yugi, come here." He said from within the room.

Yugi walked into the large bathroom to find it had Egyptian painting on the wall. The bath was large white bath in the centre of the room. Yami walked over and started to fill it up with warm water. He turned to Yugi.

"You can wash up. I will be back soon. DON"T leave the bedroom." He said seriously.

"Ok. Thankyou." Yami walked up to him placed a kiss on his forehead and left.

Yugi removed his clothes and got in the bath, turning off the tap. He cleaned up, got dried off and put the clothes on that Yami gave him. He walked out of the bathroom and to the balcony. It looked out over a small city. Out around the city was just a desert and orange/yellow sand. Yugi grabbed a small chair and dragged it out onto the balcony, sat down and watched the sun go down.

Yami had changed into his Egyptian attire and headed to the throne room. Upon entering everyone in the room froze and bowed low as Yami walked to the throne.

"Pharaoh Atemu, it's nice to see you again." Some said, as Yami waved the servants to leave.

"Why have you called me back here? I was out of here to relax." Eyes narrow and voice deep and dangerous causing the people in the room to shiver.

"Forgive us Pharaoh, but we have heard among some of the vampires and humans that there is a price for you head."

"Have you called my trusted vampires Bakura, Malik and Seth back here?"

"Yes they have, Pharaoh." Bakura said walking in not very happy at all, with Malik, Marik and Seth in toe.

"It's Marik Ishtar, arrest him!" someone called to the guards.

Three guards entered grabbing Marik.

"Let go of me, you bastards." He growled baring his fangs.

"Release him." Yami stood up.

"Pharaoh?"

"I said 'Release him'." Walking towards the guards and Marik.

The guards let go of Marik. "Thankyou Atemu." He said bowing.

"That's fine. I'm going to get some food and go to bed. DO NOT disturb me." Yami said in a low, deep and dangerous voice.

"Very well. May I ask what you want to do with the servant the guards found in you room?"

"What servant? When?" Yami was confused.

"Just now. He looks similar to you."

"You took the boy from the room. Where is he?" voice deeper and more dangerous.

"I think h-he's in the dungeon and being tortured for entering your room."

"YOU WHAT!?!?" he roared storming out of the room.

Yami raced to his room, making sure it was Yugi they were talking about. Opening the door.

"Yugi?" he looked around for him. No one was there.

He raced out and towards the dungeon. Bakura, Marik, Malik and Seth met him along the way. Yami ran down the stairs full bore, angry. He arrived at the dungeon. He heard screams of pain sounding like a young male and laughter from an older male.

"Tell me what you were doing in there?" He said removing the heated metal pole from Yugi's stomach.

"I told you already I'm with Yami. Please stop." He cried.

The man shoved the metal pole in the fire, heating it up while Yugi answered him.

"You weren't with Yami. Why would he want a little runt like you with him? You're a thief." Placing the newly heated pole against Yugi's stomach, watching Yugi struggle and scream Yami's name. "Stop calling the Pharaoh's name he's not interested in a runt like you?" Pushing the hot pole against his stomach harder, Yugi screaming more.

"STOP!!!" an angry voice growled deeply and dangerously.

"Ya…Yami." Yugi cried, panting heavily.

"If that touches his skin again, I will tear your body apart." Flashing his fangs, walking to Yugi and untying him.

"Pharaoh, he was in your room wearing your clothes." He said as he watched Yugi wrap his arms around Yami's neck, as he picked Yugi up bridal style.

Yugi moaned in pain when Yami picked him up.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing?" the man asked confused. "What is he to you Pharaoh, if you don't mind me asking?"

Yami narrowed his eyes at him, dangerously.

"He is my lover and IF anyone touches him they will answer to me. I suggest that you pass that around to everyone in the castle."

Yami turned and left the dungeon with Yugi crying and moaning in his arms. Yami took him back to his room, with Seth, Marik, Malik and Bakura in toe. Yami walked in and layed Yugi down on the silk bed. Yugi didn't want to let go of Yami. He tried to keep his arms around his neck. Yami eventually removed them gently. But Yugi then grabbed his arm.

"P-P-Please d-don't l-l-leave m-me!" Yugi cried. "It burns!" he cried rolling into a ball still attached to Yami

"Yugi I have to get something for those burns and to hide the pain. I will be back soon." Stroking his head.

"Th-That's w-w-what y-you s-said l-l-last t-time. I-I d-don't w-w-want t-to g-g-go b-back th-there."

"Atem, I'll go get something for his wounds you stay with the boy. I will also address the castle myself and tell them that he is with you and not to be touched." Seth stepped forward, Yami turned his head to look at him.

"Thankyou Seth. You are all dismissed. You might want to go get your lovers if there is someone after my head." He told them as they bowed.

"Thankyou Pharaoh." They turned and left Yugi and Yami alone in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Bad Memories

Yami leaned up against the back of the bed and Yugi crawled awkwardly into his lap and layed there whimpering. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi flinched when Yami's hands touched his bare back.

"Did I hurt you then?" Yugi shook his head. "Good. I'm glad. What were you doing when they came in?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "I was sitting watching the sun go down then when it was dark I was just walking around the room looking at all the stuff you had."

"Oh, I can see how they thought you were robbing me." He chuckled.

"It's not funny." Yugi shot up, causing him to hurt himself.

"Yugi take it easy. I was just saying. Come here." Yami said holding his arms out to him.

Yugi layed back down in Yami's arms when Seth came in with a warm bowl of water, cloth and some other bits and pieces and placed them on his desk that was opposite the bed. A servant came in with a small portable table and placed it next to the bed. Yugi moved to the other side of the bed away from the servant, due to Yami had gotten up when Seth entered the room leaving Yugi on the bed. Yami and Seth spoke for a bit then Seth left. Yami took the cloth and placed it in the warm bowl of water, carried it over and went back for the other bits and pieces. There were to jars amongst the things, one a red/brown colour and the other a slight green/blue. Yugi had no idea what they were.

Yami indicated for Yugi to lay down next to the little table and he did so. Yami took the soaked cloth out and removed the excess water.

"This might hurt a little. Ok?" Yugi nodded.

Yami lightly whipped the dozen burn marks on Yugi's abdomen. Yugi hissed in pain, wanting to stop Yami and get away. But didn't, he knew Yami was only trying to stop them getting infected. Once Yami had finished with the cloth he placed it in the water again and reached for the red/brown liquid. He grabbed a bit of dry cloth, opening the jar he place a little of the liquid on it.

"This will sting; I'm not sure how much." Yugi whimpered. "It will stop it getting infected." Yugi looked away closing his eyes.

Yami place the cloth against his skin. Yugi cried eyes shut tightly, hands clenched tightly, turning his head from side to side. Yami placed it around quickly to try and not cause more pain then there was already.

"I'm sorry Yugi." He said quickly, after removing the cloth and holding his hand.

Yugi opened his hand and held Yami's hand. Tears forming in his eyes.

"I-I-It's fine." He said softly.

"Ok, I have one other thing to put on. This will numb the pain." He said letting go of Yugi's hand, and Yugi just nodded, wanting it to be over. "Ok, here I go."

Yami placed the green/blue liquid already on a cloth on Yugi's sore abdomen. Yugi flinched but then relaxed. Yugi noticed that the pain was slowly going away. Yami picked up a small bandage.

"Yugi can you sit up. I'm going to put this around it to stop it from coming off." Yugi nodded slowly sitting up.

Yami wrapped the bandage around Yugi's abdomen firmly. Yugi didn't even flinch at it. When Yami finished he walked to the door opened it and came and grabbed the table. Careful not to spill anything placed it outside the door and then closed the door, returning to where Yugi sat. Yugi was looking down at the bed. He didn't move his eyes when he felt Yami sit next to him.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"You said that you were a 'king'. But you're a Pharaoh, what's going on I'm confused."

"I'm a king of the vampires, but a pharaoh among humans. Most of my high staff are vampires, the rest of the people here are servants and are all human, as it should be."

"So I'm like a servant, I'm human if you haven't noticed."

"No you're my love, not my servant. Although you could be if you wanted." He chuckled.

"Hmm, what would I have to do?" he playfully.

"Well, whatever I tell you to do."

"What do you mean by '_whatever_'?"

Yami smirked. "Would you like to find out?"

"Alright." Yugi replied

_**This is a bit of a lemon. Don't get angry with me I did warn you. If you don't want to read scroll down.**_

Yami leaped at him catching him in a passionate kiss. Yami begged for and entrance, Yugi accepted and there was a fight for dominance. Yugi gave up easily this time allowing Yami to enter his mouth. There arms were tracing their backs again. Yugi broke for air and then went back to kissing. Yugi slipped his hands under Yami's shirt. Yami pulled away and looked at Yugi.

"What? You don't want to do it anymore?"

"That's not it. I thought you said you weren't ready."

"What, I can't change my mind?"

"I didn't mean that. Just making sure you want to. You can stop anytime you want, just so you know."

Yugi pulled him in for another kiss. Yami worked at the button on Yugi's pants. Finally getting it undone he removed Yugi's pants and boxers. Yugi's pulled away, blushing slightly and pointed at him indicating he was still clothed. Yami hopped off the bed and removed his clothes while Yugi looked the other way trying so hard to hide the bright red blush spreading across his face. Yami climbed back on the bed and started trailing kisses down the side of Yugi's neck, causing him to moan in pleasure. Yugi traced his hand along Yami's back reaching one of Yami's cheeks he squeezed it in his hand. Yami moaned as he was trailing kisses along Yugi's neck. Yugi brought his hand back up Yami's back again. Yami reached down to Yugi's member and wrapped his hand around it and started pumping, causing Yugi to moan louder and elevate his hip up a bit. Yami stopped when he felt it go hard. He caught Yugi in another passionate kiss while reaching into the bedside table draw and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He broke off the kiss, Yugi frowning.

"W-Why d-did y-you stop?" he panted trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Yugi nodded smiling, seeing what was in Yami's hand. "Ok"

Yami place a generous amount of lube on three fingers and placed the tube on the table. He leaned in and kissed Yugi to distract him, his eyes closed in the passionate kiss. Yami slid his hand down; using his leg he moved Yugi's legs apart. He slid his hand between them and inserted one finger. Yugi's eyes opened as the images of his father, ex-boyfriend entered his head with fire, knifes and metal poles. Yugi darted up the top of the bed screaming, bringing his legs up curling into a bit of a ball.

_**End of lemonish scene!!!**_

"Please don't hurt me. Don't hurt me anymore, please!" he cried, before he got off the bed quickly and hid under it, crying.

Yami sat there confused. He climbed off the bed, dragging the sheet with him. He looked under to see Yugi crawled up in a ball crying. He looked up at Yami and started screaming and pulling himself into a tighter ball.

"Please don't! Please no more."

Yami crawled under with the blanket in hand he placed it over Yugi and dragged him out. Yugi screaming the same thing over and over again, 'Please no more. I beg you!' Once Yami and Yugi were out from under the bed, Yami held him in his arms and sat on the bed, leaning up against the back of the bed. Yugi was in his lap, hitting his chest it wasn't very hard, as hard as a little 1st grader would hit.

"Yugi, it's me Yami. Please stop. I'm sorry." He said trying to calm Yugi. "Yugi, it's me Yami. Open your eyes and look at me."

Yugi opened his eyes and stopped hitting him; tears were rolling down his face. Yugi had to blink a few times until he could see properly. When he realised it was Yami he clung to him. Yami stroked the back of Yugi's head.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. I wasn't going to hurt you. I shouldn't have gone that far." He whispered in Yugi's ear.

"It's not your fault I wanted to but I got scared. I know you weren't going to hurt me. I couldn't tell it was you, all I saw was my father and ex-boyfriend."

"Why did you get scared? Why did you see them?"

"I got scared because…my father would rape me when I was younger and he causes most of those cuts that are over my body. My ex-boyfriend did the same, he didn't cause as many, but he did still rape me, once I broke up with him." Yugi shivering as he told Yami.

Yami wide eyed now, held Yugi close to him to stop his shivering. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as softly kissed Yami's neck and trailing kisses down the side of it. Yami placed his head neck to Yugi's ear.

"I'm still sorry Yugi. I shouldn't have forced it on you." He whispered in his ear.

"I told you it's not your fault. It's mine for being frightened and not trusting you that you weren't going to try and hurt me. I've just had some really bad experiences."

Laying his head on Yami's chest and moaning in pain a little.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts really badly Yami."

"I know why. Turn around." Yugi hesitated. "You trust me don't you?" Yugi nodded. "Then turn around."

Yugi did what Yami told him to do. Yami placed the sheet over Yugi.

"This won't hurt I promise you will feel better after."

Yami slide his hand under the blanket and wrapped his hand around Yugi's hard member. Yugi jumped a little and Yami wrapped his free arm around Yugi, holding him close to him so he stayed still. Yami started pumping Yugi's again. Yugi moaned in pleasure and brought his hip out a bit again and Yami tightened his grip around him.

"Yami, too hot." Yugi said panting, with beads of sweet running down the side of his face.

"Shh, shh, nearly over." Holding him closer.

"Y-Y-Yami t-t-too h-ha-h-hot!"

Yami continued to pump him until he let go and spilled his seed over Yami's hand. Yugi layed back on Yami panting.

"Thankyou…Yami." He said in between breathes.

"It's fine Yugi. Get some rest. You had a big day. I'll be back in a minute." Yugi nodded slipping off Yami's lap and onto the pillow beside him.

Yami hopped off the bed and took the sheet with him. Yugi pulled the blanket over him. Yami walked to the bathroom, tossing the sheet in the corner of the room, cleaning himself up; as his went hard when Yugi had grabbed one of his cheeks and he walked back out over to Yugi who was almost asleep. Yami climbed in under the covers, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to him. Yugi didn't pull away. He in return wrapped his arms over Yami's. Yami lifted his head a little and brought it to Yugi's ear.

"I love you and always will." He whispered.

"Love you to Yami." He said back, before falling asleep in Yami's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Palace problems

Yugi woke the next morning to find himself naked and with Yami's arms around his waist. He freaked out a little thinking that they might have done it last night. Yugi scooted out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He huddled on the floor, opposite the door.

Yami watched as he ran into the bathroom. Yami sat up, wrapped the blanket around his lower half and walked into the bathroom. There was a lot of the blanket trailing on the ground. He entered finding Yugi huddling on his side in a ball at the back of the room shivering. Yami walked over and sat down next to him, wrapping the end of the blanket around the shivering boy. Yugi flinched and sat up.

"Yugi, are you alright? You seem frightened of me?"

Yugi shuffled a little, away from him and started crying.

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Di-Did w-w-we do i-i-i-it l-last n-n-night?"

"No. We didn't Yugi, you didn't want to go that far yet." Yugi shuffled back over to him and layed his head on his shoulder. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi.

KNOCK

KNOCK

Yugi jumped hearing this. Yami wrapped the blanket around Yugi and grabbed the sheet that was in the bathroom and wrapped it around his lower body. Yami walked out to his bedroom door. He opened it to find a servant bowing. Yami narrowed his eyes.

"What is so important that you interrupted me so early in the morning?"

"Forgive me; I was following orders from the High-Priest Seth."

"Rise and what are those?"

The servant rose to her feet. "He said that these need to be put on the young males burns again. I have brought more warm clean water, cloths and bandages." She said standing behind the table.

"Very well. Bring them and put them next to the bed." He stood aside.

The servant picked up the table and slowly walked towards the bed. Yugi had put on a pair of pants and came out. Seeing the woman carrying the heavy table, walked over and picked up the heavy bowl of water, causing the table to become lighter. The servant put it down next to the bed and quickly took the bowl from Yugi and placed it on the table. She turned shaking and bowed low.

"Dismissed" Yami told her in a slightly angry voice.

"Yes my Pharaoh." She walked quickly towards the door and turned to him. "Do you need anything, Pharaoh?"

Yami looked at Yugi. "Yes, get something for him to eat." She bowed and left closing the door.

Yami walked up to the bed and signalled for Yugi to come and sit down. Yami removed the bandages with care; due to the medicine had dried to both the skin and the bandage. Yugi hissed a little as it broke away. Small tears forming in Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. Could you lie down so I can put this on?"

"Please, I don't want that stuff on me, it stings."

"I know, but it will help it heal quicker. Please, lay down? As soon as we are done your food will be here and you can rest." Yami kneeled next to the bed.

"Ok." Yugi layed down and watched as Yami.

Yami dipped the cloth in the water, and then squeezed the water out; he placed the cloth on the burns. Yugi winced as Yami wiped the burns clean of the ointments he put on the night before.

"Hey Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"How come your people still torture when it's the 20th century and it's illegal?"

"We…We prefer to live the old way. As you can see. The buildings are created the old fashion way." Yami explained as he was placing the red/orange liquid over Yugi's burns; Yugi hissed a little.

"Just wrap it; it doesn't hurt as badly today." Laying a hand on Yami's arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, sit up." Yugi obeyed and Yami wrapped the bandage around his abdomen. "There. Why don't you go get dressed? I'll wait here." Yugi nodded as Yami grabbed a pair of clothes out of the closet and handing them to Yugi, who took them and went into the bathroom.

As soon as Yugi shut the door, Yami got dressed into his Egyptian attire. Yugi came out with the same clothes Yami always wore before they came here. Yugi looked at Yami and turned away to hide the blush that was creeping across his face. Yugi hadn't noticed last night how _lovely_ Yami looked.

"Yugi, what…" Yami was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Enter." He growled.

The servant girl entered with a tray of fruit in hand.

"Where would you like me to put this?"

"Place it on the bed and leave." The girl obeyed.

After she left Yugi sat on the bed next to the tray of fruit.

"Yugi, have something to eat. I have to finish getting dressed." Turning to his desk and sat down.

Yugi sat there eating the fruit that the girl had brought over. He watched Yami put on gold bands on his arms and black liquid over his eyelashes (also known as Khol it's eyeliner for men). Once finished he got up and went to the closet. He pulled out a blue robe and placed it over his shoulders and put his sandals on as well. He sat down next to Yugi who had finished eating.

"Do you want to come or stay here and rest? I have some things I have to address."

"C-Can I come?" Yami smiled

"Sure."

Yami stood up along with Yugi. They left the room, Yugi following behind Yami. Yami pushed open the large wooden doors that lead to the throne room. He entered with Yugi following. Yugi stopped at the entrance and looked around at everything in the room. He watched as the people, bowed as he walked towards his throne. He turned to see Yugi at the door, he sat down.

"Yugi, come over here." He said, his voice wasn't as sweet and loving as it normally was but it wasn't low and dangerous.

Yugi walked quickly towards Yami. He walked up the 6 stairs that lead to Yami's throne. Yami gave him a small smile.

"Sit down here." Indicating for him to sit next to his chair, Yugi did what he was told and Yami turned to the others in the room. "Now, have you found the vampire that is after my head?"

An old man walked forward a bit. "I'm sorry to say my Pharaoh, that we haven't found any trace of him. We had a slight point yesterday where we think we had him but he got away." Yami's temper rose when he heard him say they lost him.

"YOU LOST HIM!!!" he roared hands clenched shut tightly, Yugi put a hand on Yami's fist.

"Shh, calm down, Yami." Yami stood up, ignoring Yugi completely.

"I WANT HIM FOUND!!!" He growled dangerously.

"Yes my Pharaoh." He said bowing low and left.

Yami sat back down on his throne. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He opened them and looked at the people in front of him.

"Now, how as the village been? Any problems?"

"No, not really. Some are a little hungry. Children are stealing little bits of food. We have been forced to have more guards on duty in the city than normal."

"Alright, I want more food brought from the other cities and put in the village."

"But Pharaoh, it's against the law to have foods brought from anywhere but our surroundings." A priest said.

"I know and I want to help my people so you will do as I SAY. Any food from the palace goes to the village and we'll eat the food from the cities. That's FINAL!"

"Ok Pharaoh." The rest of the people left.

\Yami?\

/Yes, Yugi?/

\Why do you…always sound…cold?\ Yugi shrunk a bit when he asked.

/I just have to. Otherwise they won't follow my leadership. Why do you ask?/

\Oh, it's just that…\

/What?/

\You scare me sometimes.\

"Come here." Yugi got up and stood in front of Yami.

Yami took his hand and pulled him onto his lap. Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck, nipping it with his fangs, causing Yugi to shudder and moan.

"Come, I'll show you the palace and the grounds."

"Ok." Yugi jumped up and Yami stood up.

Yami spent the entire morning showing Yugi the palace. They retired to the dining hall at lunch and then spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the palace grounds, until.

"ATEMU!!!" a familiar voice called.

Yugi and Yami turned to see Malik running over to them.

"What is it Malik?" Yami asked.

"obl…lla…" he panted out. (1)

"Malik came down. Try to tell me again from the start." Yami placed a hand on his shoulder.

Malik breathing calmed down when he was able to talk.

"There's a problem in the village. Bakura, Seth and Marik are down there, trying to contain it but it isn't working."

"What is the problem?" urgency in his voice now.

"They're out, the shadow creatures." Yami's eyes widened.

"Let's go." Grabbing Yugi's hand and running into the palace.

He ran to his room.

"Yugi stay here, please."

"No Yami don't leave…" he cried.

BANG!

Yami ran to the balcony. He could see the shadow creatures running muck in the town. Bakura, Seth and Marik's creatures trying to contain it but to no avail.

"Listen Yugi I must go. I will come back. If you must you can watch from here." He turned to Yugi who had latched onto him.

"No, no, no, no! Don't go!"

"I must, don't make me strike you to make you let go." Yami's voice becoming more frightened for his people.

"Please I can't lose you!"

Yami sighed and hit Yugi hard in the stomach. Causing Yugi to let go and gasp on the ground for air. Tears forming in his eyes as he clutched his stomach.

"I'm sorry." Yami told him then left, leaving Yugi on the floor, clutching his stomach.

He crawled to the balcony and watched the creatures terrorise the village. He heard the door open and looked to find Ryou standing there.

"Yugi, you're here too." Ryou said walking over.

"Yeah" holding back the urge to cry.

They both watched as the fight continued.

A/N:

Remember when Malik approached Yami and Yugi in the grounds around the castle and he told some strange words below.

"obl…lla…"

This is what he was trying to say:

"Problem, village!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Near Death

Yami left the palace and was now in the village racing towards Bakura, Marik and Seth.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked as he approached with Malik right behind.

"We don't know. They just appeared." Bakura told him as he watched his creature disappear. "Shit that was my last one."

"Dark Magician come forth." Yami commanded.

"Yes Master, you called?"

"Help remove these creatures from here."

"Yes Master." The Dark Magician went off and started attacking the shadow creatures.

'I have to hold them all, but how? I know.' "Swords of Reviling Light!" Yami called.

The creatures froze and started falling as the Dark Magician attacked them. Yami felt the power draining out of him. He couldn't hold the swords up any longer and it faded. The creatures all turned to the Dark Magician and destroyed him.

"What do we do know Atemu?" Seth asked turning to him.

"Stay behind and let me handle this." They did what he said. "I have one chance..." The creatures were advancing on them.

Yugi watched in horror as creature after creature fell. He notice that Yami was hunching over slightly as the creatures that had been frozen sill moved and destroyed the creature Yami brought out.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as he watched the creature advance on him.

"I hope this works. Exodia come forth." Yami had knelt on the ground and as he called out the creatures name rose.

There was a five pointed star that was enclosed in a circle, appeared in green on the ground. Parts of a body that were chained started coming out of the points. As soon as Exodia appeared Yami felt a huge drain on his energy and fell to his knees. He slowly pushed himself up.

"Exodia, Obliterate!" Yami yelled and the creatures that he been advancing on them all disintegrated in the attack. "Thankyou Exodia now return from where you came." He commanded and Exodia disappeared.

Yami fell to his knees again and this time Bakura and Seth came and helped him back to the palace.

Yugi was overwhelmed when he saw that Yami was on his way back to the palace but was still scared of him. He turned to see Ryou still in the room.

"Ryou you better get out of here. If Yami came back to find you here he'll get angry."

"Ok. I'll come see you later." He left Yugi still on the floor clutching the spot where Yami hit him. He looked out to see Yami entering the palace grounds. He crawled in whimpering, his stomach muscles were in pain. He sat next to the balcony door as that was as far as he was willing to go and cried silently.

It didn't take long for Bakura, Seth and Yami to come through the door. Yami had his head down and eyes closed, he'd fallen unconscious on the way back to the palace. Bakura and Seth went and layed him down on the bed gently. Yugi just huddled next to the balcony still crying silently.

"Atemu, are you awake?" Yami nodded. "You need anything?" he opened his eyes a bit and shook his head, weakly.

"No, I'll be alright."

"Ok. I'll bring you some blood in an hour or so." Bakura said before he and Seth left.

Yugi watched as Yami's breathing was heavy. He was still crying silently and it caused his stomach to hurt more. He wanted to leave but didn't want to leave Yami there like that. Even thought he promised him he wouldn't ever hit him and he did. Yugi watched as Yami turn his head weakly and looked at him. Yugi got up slowly holding back the urge to scream. He walked up to the bed and collapsed half way on the bed. He pulled himself on it.

"Yugi…I'm…so…sorry…I…hit…you. I …really…am…sorry." He eyes closed and opened a few time.

"Shh" Yugi layed his neck next to Yami's mouth. "You need to drink."

"Yugi…I can't…do that…to you." He weakly put his hand on Yugi's head.

"Yes you can. I said you could."

"Are you…sure? I can't…numb…the pain…I'm to…weak…to."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He wasn't really sure, he was still frightened of Yami for hurting him, but he couldn't leave him. He felt Yami lift his head weakly and placed his fangs into the side of Yugi's neck. Yugi shut his eyes tightly trying to hold back the urge to scream. He failed to, he screamed at the pain. He could feel the blood leave him. He had his hand clenched to Yami's tunic. He felt his eyes close and wasn't sure if Yami would let go. He hit him as hard as he could. Yami just kept drinking. He hit him and again and again and again. Yami just kept drinking.

\Yami…please…stop…you're…killing…me!\

Yami heard this and pulled out, frightened he'd killed him. He rolled Yugi over. Yugi was forcing himself to stay awake. Yugi struggled to get away but he couldn't, he was too weak. Yami pulled him into his lap. Yugi was cold and shivering like crazy. Yugi looked at him and Yami saw he was frightened of him. He held him close to him trying to warm him up.

"I'm really, really sorry Yugi. I couldn't hear you. I'm truly sorry." Yugi looked away. "Please sleep, rest. We'll…" it was too late Yugi had fallen asleep before any of it got through.

Yami layed down again with Yugi's head resting on his chest and he also went to sleep.

Yugi woke up 2days later to find himself alone in bed as the sun was setting. He slowly sat up and groaned as his stomach still hurt. He went to stand up when he heard talking outside the door; it was Yami and Seth. Yugi ducked under the bed when he heard the door open. Yami enter and closed the door. He walked to his side of the bed and looked under. As soon as Yugi saw his face he scurried to the back to the room and into a corner and cried under the pain in his stomach. Yami stood up and looked at him.

"Yugi what's wrong?" as saw the tears in his eyes, yet Yugi said nothing.

He walked over to him. Yugi pulled his legs in further and cried harder. Yami crouched down in front of him.

"Please don't hurt me. I won't do it again. Just don't hurt me." he begged crying.

"Yugi." Yami layed a hand on his face and brought him to look at him. "Why would I hurt you?"

"You did, right in my stomach before you left." He cried turning away.

"I'm sorry Yugi. You must understand I have a responsibility to my people. I did tell you if you didn't release me I was going to hit you." Lifting Yugi into his arms.

Yugi cried and struggled against his grip, but to no avail. He was still to weak to fight back. He only just made it to the corner wen Yami entered the room. Yami sat him down on the bed and walked to the door. He opened it allow a servant in carrying a tray with 2 bowls of soup. He placed it on the bed carefully and left. Yami came over and put the tray on the floor and picked up the soup for Yugi along with a spoon. He placed them on the bedside table and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"Yugi are you hungry?" Yugi shook his head, causing him to feel dizzy and hold his head. "Listen, I took a lot of blood from you 2days ago and you need to eat. Please?"

"Al…Alright." Yami pulled him into his lap, Yugi moaned in pain and Yami picked up the bowl and handed him the spoon.

"Eat." Yugi tried to hold the spoon but couldn't.

"Yami, help me please." He whimpered, Yami nodded.

Yami help Yugi eat and once it was gone. He placed Yugi on the pillow next to him and he grabbed his bowl. Yugi watched Yami drink it straight from the bowl, no spoon at all.

It was gone in a matter of minutes. Yami placed the bowls back on the try and took them and placed them outside the door. Yami walked back over to Yugi and sat on the edge of the bed. Yugi sat up, holding back a moan and wrapped his arms around Yami's chest.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yami shook his head. "There is something wrong. Tell me."

Yami sighed. "I hurt you Yugi. That's what. I hurt you twice. I can't forgive myself. I almost killed you the other night. I couldn't hear you until you spoke to me through our link."

Yugi pulled him down on to the bed, causing more pain in his stomach and layed his head on Yami's well built muscular chest. He reached for Yami's hand and entwined his fingers in Yami's.

"I was the one who told you to drink. I thought you wouldn't last the next hour and did what I thought was right. I never blamed you for it, have I?" he told him as Yami was stoking his hair with his free hand.

"No, not really. Just before you thought I was going to hurt you. Why?"

"You know how I didn't want to let you go and you punished me for it. Well when you came in before, I was under the bed and then in the corner, I thought I was going to be punished for leaving the bed. I don't know why I guess I was still scared." Yugi told Yami and held his hand a little tighter.

"Oh you baka. I don't want to hurt you. But you left me no choice, I had to…"

"I know. Let's forget it."

"Alright. Sleep well Koi."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Raped

The name should say it all. Yes this chapter has rape. Those who don't want to read it. I have marked out where that section starts and ends and you can skip it completely. It will be the only rape scene in the whole story so don't worry.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to find himself in bed alone again. He rolled over to see the sun poring in through the open curtains. He sat up groaning out loud at the pain that was still there. He lifted his shirt to find I nice fist size purple bruise there. He put his shirt back down and looked around. The gold bands that were normally on the desk at night were gone indicating that Yami was already out and most likely at his throne.

\Yami where are you?\ He waited for a few seconds.

/Yugi you're awake. I'm sorry I left this morning I had some important things to take care of. I'll be back in a few minutes./

\That's fine there's no rush.\

/Alright I will still be there as soon as I can. I love you./

\I love you too Yami.\

Yugi slid off the bed and slowly walked around the bed and to the bathroom. He hopped in the bath after taking his clothes off and turned the water on. He dipped his head under water and started washing himself mindful of the bruise on his stomach. He suddenly heard footsteps outside the bathroom.

"Yami don't even think about coming in here or I might just hurt you." He called out.

The footsteps didn't even stop. He looked around to find a tall dark man with black hair and green eyes holding a towel. Yugi was just about to scream till the man hit him hard in the side of the head and caused Yugi to become unconscious. He wrapped the towel around Yugi's small form and walked out to the balcony. He stood on the railing when he heard the door behind him open. He turned his face whoever had entered. Yami's eyes widened when he saw Yugi's small form wrapped in a towel and over some persons shoulder.

"What are you doing with him?" Yami growled.

"I'm taking him _Pharaoh_ and if you want him back you'll have to find me." The man spat out the word 'pharaoh' and then jumped off the railing and into nothing.

Yami ran over to the balcony to see nothing but a dark purple cloud disappear. His Yugi was gone, but he would find him. He knew who it was that took Yugi and he would be able to track him thanks to the smell the cloud was creating as it disappeared. Yami raced back to the throne room and summoned Bakura, Seth, Malik and Marik to him. He told them what happened and they went to another, more private room to figure out where Yugi was taken.

Yugi woke to find himself in a dark room lite by a few candles. He tried to sit up but found his arms chained about his head. He tried pulling on the chain to make it come off but only hurt his wrists in the attempt. He looked around himself to find himself lying on a double bed in the centre of it, naked. He saw hanging on the walls knifes, swords and many other instruments used to torture someone. He heard the door open and close and looked over to who had entered. A tall dark man with black hair and green eyes the same man who had kidnapped him. His eyes full of evil made Yugi shiver. The man walked over to him and stared down at him.

"What is your name kid?" He asked with pure evil in his voice yet Yugi didn't respond. "I asked you a question slave." Grabbing Yugi's neck and squeezed it slightly.

"Y-Yugi." The man let go.

_**-------------------------**__**Rape scene (sorry) I hope this is the only one**__**---------------------------**_

"So you're the Pharaoh's bed slave, Yugi. Well you won't be going back to him. You're MINE now." He laughed evilly Yugi trembled upon hearing this. "Now little bed slave time for some fun." He laughed more and Yugi could see the man's fangs that instantly gave him away as being a vampire.

He felt the vampire's eyes running up and down the small boys form.

He removed his own clothing and climbed onto the bed and on top of Yugi. The boy trembled with fear. The vampire had already gotten himself worked up for this. He placed his knees on either side of Yugi's chest and sat there.

"Come on open up. You must have done this so many times being the Pharaoh's bed slave. Now open." Yugi held his mouth shut tightly.

The vampire turned a bit and hit Yugi in his stomach on the bruise. Yugi screamed and the vampire took the chance a shoved his member into Yugi's mouth, muffling his screams. He moaned as the boys teeth rubbed over his hard member. He started thrusting inside the boy's mouth. Yugi had tears running down his face. This was the sort of stuff that would happen if his father or ex-boyfriend had their chance with him. The vampire moaned more and hit his climax spilling his seed in Yugi's mouth. He with drew his member from Yugi's mouth as Yugi started chocking on it. He flipped Yugi over onto his stomach and positioned himself around Yugi's entrance. Yugi whimpered and trembled as he knew what was most likely going to happen.

"You should be use to this, especially if you're with the Pharaoh." He laughed.

He thrust himself into Yugi's extremely tight entrance making him scream the loudest he ever had before for Yami. Yugi cried into the pillow and gripped the chains that were around his wrists. The vampire started thrusting himself inside Yugi. Yugi felt his insides rip apart as the vampire was thrusting himself inside him. Yugi screamed more and more as the pain intensified and felt something run down his leg. The vampire felt the boy's entrance tighten around his member so hard that he had to with draw from the boy. Yugi layed there crying in pain and coughing up cum that was still inside him; as the vampire got up off the bed.

He walked over to on of the tables a picked up a small knife and walked back over to Yugi. He flipped him over and Yugi blinked a few times to move some of the tears away so he could see. His eyes widened when he saw the knife in the vampires hand. The vampire brought the knife up to Yugi's wrists and sliced across them and then sliced across his ankles. The pain wasn't as bad as what he was feeling before but still hurt. The vampire smirked, placed the bloody knife on the table beside Yugi and left. Yugi cried more as sleep took over him.

_**----------------------------------------**__**End of rape scene­­­**__**--------------------------------------------**_

Yugi woke later by the sounds of fighting outside the dark room; the candles had burnt out leaving him in total darkness. He coughed up more cum, it seems like the cum was still in his lungs and stomach and was making him feel very sick. Before he screamed in pain as his back, stomach, wrists and ankles ached in pain. He cried as he was scared who was out on the other side of the door. He just wanted to be in Yami's arms again, those safe strong arms. He listened as the fighting continued from the other side of the door.

Yami had arrived at the place where the vampire who kidnapped Yugi was hiding. Yami stormed in with Bakura, Seth, Malik and Marik in toe. Yami could smell a faint hint a blood from somewhere in the building. He ran through the corridors towards the blood he could smell. He stopped seeing a figure about to enter a room. It turned to him and stepped into the light. Yami recognised him as the same person who had kidnapped Yugi. Yami growled along with Bakura. The vampire smirked at the five of them.

"Welcome Pharaoh to me humble home where I can do what ever I want to whoever I want. I think your friends might want to meet some of mine." He pointed behind them.

Bakura, Seth, Malik and Marik turned to see four other vampires smirking and getting ready to attack them.

"Where is Yugi?" Yami growled.

"He's in this room." Pointing to the door he was about to walk into. "He's asleep from today's _activities_ but will wake when I've finish here and will do as I wish." He lunged at Yami and the other vampires lunged at Yami's group.

They were all dodge the enemy and they all started fighting. The fight went on for a few minutes till 3 of the enemies vampires went down thanks to Bakura, Seth and Marik. They all attacked the vampire Malik had been fighting. They all had scratches on their body. They turned to Yami and his attacker. Yami had successfully broken an arm of his attacker.

"You surrender?" Yami asked.

He heard a chuckle from the vampire on the ground. He heard screams from the room that Yugi was apparently in and then a scream of pain. His eyes were wide with horror when he saw the vampire disappear into that room. Yami ran to the door, opened it and walked in and closed the door leaving Bakura, Seth, Malik and Marik outside.

Yugi tried to look through the darkness at who came in. He just cried more as he was frightened. He felt someone fall on him and he screamed. Yami and his opponent's eyes adjusted to the darkness and could see each other. Yami realised that the vampire was on top Yugi and he was reaching for the knife on the bedside table. Yami darted and grabbed the knife and stabbed it in the vampires arm, causing the vampire to scream in pain. He withdrew the knife and the vampire crawled over the form on the bed causing it to cry out in pain more. Yami jumped straight over the top of Yugi, not touching him and stabbed the other vampire in the heart and knocked him off the bed. The vampire knocked Yami off him and took the knife out of his heart and stabbed Yami in the chest. Yami roared in pain grabbing the vampires head and neck and ripped it off and the body disintegrated.

Yami sat there on the ground and removed the knife from his chest, tossing it to the ground. He stood up and walked around to the side of the bed where Yugi was laying.

Yugi listened in pain as the footsteps approached him. He trembled as they stopped and sat on the edge of the bed. He still had tears running down his face. Yami reached towards the bedside table and lit a candle. Yugi eyes shut tightly not wanting to see the vampire who had raped him only hours ago. He felt hands touch the cuts on his wrists and he cried more, he felt the chains leave his wrists. He brought them down to himself. He tried to bring himself into a ball but it hurt too much. He felt warm hands touch his face gently and he pulled away.

"Yugi, can you hear me?" yet Yugi didn't reply.

Yami stood up and grabbed the sheet that Yugi was laying on and wrapped it around his small form. He bent down and picked him up. Yugi screamed and struggled to get away. Yami sat down again with Yugi in his lap.

"Yugi it's me, Yami. Look at me please?" Yami told him quietly.

Yugi slowly stopped struggling and opened his eyes and looked up at Yami.

"Yami!" He cried.

Yugi wanted to wrap his arms around Yami's neck but it caused too much pain for Yugi to handle. Instead he clung to Yami's shirt as Yami stroked the back of his head.

"Yami, you came for me." He cried harder.

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I? Relax I'm going to take you home." Yami stood up and Yugi let out a small cry of pain yet he clung to Yami's shirt resting his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yami teleported out where Bakura, Seth, Malik and Marik were left. They approached Yami when he appeared in front of them with Yugi crying in his arms. Bakura stroked that back of Yugi's head.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"He has a few cuts from what I can see, but I will have to wait till we get back to the palace to see if he has any other injuries." He replied.

They all nodded their head and teleported back to the palace. Yami teleport into his room with Yugi still crying in his arms where as Bakura, Seth, Malik and Marik teleported to their rooms, know that they were to leave Yami alone with Yugi for a while. Yami walked over to the bed and layed Yugi down as carefully as he could as to not hurt the little one. Yugi moaned instead of cried as he felt his back touch the bed. He rolled painfully to his side and stayed there. Yami walked into the bathroom and pulled out a spare sheet that was always in one of the cupboards and came back to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed with the sheet and ripped 4 small shreds of it up and tied them firmly around each cut on Yugi's wrist and ankles. Yugi flinched every time Yami touched his body. Yami then slowly unwrapped Yugi from the blanket when a small hand stopped him. It grabbed the sheet to keep himself covered. Yami looked at Yugi, whose eyes were trembling with fear. Of what fear Yami didn't know. Yami shuffled carefully up the top of the bed next to Yugi's head and quickly and carefully lifted him onto his lap. Receiving a small cry for Yugi.

"Yugi, you seem frightened? What did he do to you?" Yugi trembled when Yami asked him that and Yami could sense it. "Yugi what did he do?" he asked more firmly this time.

"H-H-H-HE RAPED ME!" Yugi cried out loud, not meaning to.

Yugi gripped onto Yami's shirt tightly and cried. Yugi started having a coughing fit and was coughing up cum that was still in his lungs and stomach from when the vampire raped him. Yami lightly rubbed his upper back to help remove it, knowing full well he couldn't pat his back. Yugi cried harder when he finished coughing and then Yami slipped out from behind Yugi's back. He needed to remove the sheet and get him in some warmer clothes.

"Yugi I need you to let me take this sheet off you and get you into some warm clothes." He said kneeling next to Yugi, Yugi shook his head in protest. "Yugi please you need to, I'm sure you don't want to sleep in the sheet that someone has just raped you in?" he replied knowing that it would work.

Yugi slowly nodded his head. Yami stood and walked over to the closet and pulled out a robe that was nice and thick and would be warms for him to sleep in. He walked back over carrying the robe. He slowly started unwrapping, the sheet again to find that down near Yugi's entrance he was slowly bleeding. Yami's eyes widened when he saw this. Yugi was bleeding internally. Yami gently lifted Yugi's small naked body off the blanket and onto his own bed. He threw the sheet to the ground and layed the robe on the bed and put Yugi onto in. He helped put Yugi's arms in the sleeves and wrapped it around him. He then slipped back behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. He wanted to help him but how? He remembered from a long time ago he'd used his saliva to heal wounds on his body. It was worth a shot. He liked two fingers covering them in saliva. He reached down to Yugi's entrance but he startled him and Yugi shook his head violently telling him to stop.

"Yugi, I must. You're bleeding internally. I have to stop the bleeding." Yugi just gripped his shirt tighter and cried. "Yugi, shh, shh."

Yami brought forth some of the shadows and made a blind fold around Yugi's eyes. Yugi slowly started drifting off to sleep. Yami continued to Yugi's entrance. He moved his two fingers in quickly, alerting Yugi and caused him to scream and struggle. Yami held him tightly to his chest and quickly coated the lining of his insides with his saliva and removed his fingers. Yugi took a while to calm down afterwards. Yami layed Yugi down on the pillow next to him and layed his head down as well and brought his arms around Yugi and pulled him close to him. Yugi didn't struggle he just cuddled up under Yami's arms and fell asleep. Yami watched Yugi for a while then also went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Farewell till the next time we meet

Yugi woke the next morning to find he had turned during his sleep. He was facing away from Yami but his arms were still around him. Yugi slowly, not to cause too much pain for himself stretched a little then snuggled back into Yami. His back wasn't feeling too bad today; it just felt like the pain when you cut yourself and after a few day of cut it. He brought one of his wrist in front of him and slowly untied it seeing a little bit of blood that was still seeping out from last night. He looked at it and felt Yami move his head on top of Yugi's shoulder and looked at him.

"Morning Yugi. How are you feeling? Why did you unwrap it?" Nipping Yugi's ear.

"Morning Yami. I feel better. I just want to see. I'm sorry I was such a pain yesterday." Yami layed his head back down on his pillow and sighed and Yugi rolled out wincing a little. "What?"

"You're not a pain Yugi. I was so worried yesterday. I thought I might lose you. Why do you think you're such a pain?" Looking at him.

"Because of last night when we got back here. I stopped you many times from trying to help me." Looking down at the bed.

Yami grabbed his chin and brought him to meet his eyes. "Yugi you were traumatised that night. I don't blame you." Kissing him on the forehead.

Yugi wrapped a arm around Yami's chest and pulled himself closer to Yami. He noticed a black patch on Yami's shirt and a hole in it. He lifted his head.

"Yami, you're hurt." Looking at Yami's face.

"What? Oh that its fine."

"What do you mean you got injured last night?" He looked confused and worried.

Yami sighed and sat up and took of his white black tunic and tossed it aside. He layed back down and Yugi looked over where the blood had been on his clothing. There was nothing there. It was untouched and clean. Yugi frowned and poked the spot where whatever had cut there last night. Yami chuckled as he watched Yugi poke his skin.

"Yugi you know you need to stop worrying. I'm fine." Pulling Yugi back down and laying Yugi's head of his chest.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Yugi. Rest, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not tired." He whined looking at Yami and nibble on the side of his neck.

Yami moaned in pleasure as Yugi nibble of the side of his neck. Yugi ran his hands through Yami's hair and down his back as he started trailing kisses down Yami's neck. Yami rolled over and layed Yugi under him. Yugi was surprised by the slight change in positions. Yami leaned down and trailed kisses down Yugi's neck as Yugi moaned in pleasure. Yugi grabbed Yami's face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They took turns exploring each other's mouth. Yami pulled back and looked at Yugi with sadness in his eyes. Yugi frowned as Yami backed up and walked out over to the balcony and looked out over the village that he ruled over. Yugi got up and walked over and stood beside him.

"Yami what's wrong?"

"Yugi I have to take you back to your family. I can't keep putting you in danger. I have nearly lost you twice here. As long as I have enemies they will always be after you. I might not be able to protect you one day."

"Yami what are you saying?" Yugi was confused

"I'm going to take you back to your family and cause you to forget about me. You will think that it's all a dream." He looked at Yugi with sadness and hurt at what he was saying.

"What? Why? I don't want to forget about you." He clung to Yami.

"I will come and find you when everything is safer for me to be with you." He hugged Yugi back.

Yugi didn't reply to this. Yami teleported back to Yugi bedroom at the Kame Game Shop. He sat down with him on Yugi's bed. Yugi crying in his shoulder. Yami hugged him tightly before letting go and standing up. Yugi sat there looking at Yami. Yami leant in and kissed Yugi one more time. Their sadness was travelling through them as they kissed for the last time. Yugi cried when Yami backed up from him. Yami held his hand up in front of him as the shadows whirled around them. Yugi sat there tears falling down his face as he knew he wouldn't ever remember him.

"I love you Yami. I always will." He said as the tears ran down his face

"I love you too Yugi. You will fall asleep and when you wake up and only the people around you will know of me. But you won't until you see me again and every memory will come flooding back. But until then farewell." He said holding back the sadness in his voice. "Hypnosis hide all the memories of me till the next time he sees me." Yami commanded the shadows.

The shadows engulfed Yugi and he fell asleep and the bed with no memory of Yami. Yami walked over and layed him down properly on the bed and kissed him lightly on the head before teleporting out of the room and back to the palace.

Yugi woke sometime later to find himself a robe that didn't belong to him. He couldn't what happened to him over the last few weeks. He got up had a shower, got dressed and headed down stairs. He found his grandfather there making lunch for himself. He nearly gave his grandfather a fright when he was walking down the stairs.

"Yugi, you're back. How was it with Yami? Where is he anyway?" looking to see if Yami was coming down after him.

Yugi frowned. "What do you mean I'm back? Who is Yami?"

Gramps frowned. "Are you ok? Yami is the one who saved you from the robber nearly 5weeks ago, he took you after you got out of hospital when I was away to his palace in Egypt I think it was you said. You telling me you don't remember him?"

"I don't even understand what you're talking about?"

"Yugi come and sit down." His grandfather pointed to a seat and Yugi sat.

Gramps spent the next 2hrs explaining about the robber, the club, his father, hospital and how he ended up going with Yami to Egypt. Yugi just sat there wondering if his grandfather had gone insane or something. Remember small bits like the robber, the club, his father, the hospital but not Egypt and not this guy who was Yami and look similar to him. After telling his grandfather that he was fine and he just couldn't remember this guy he convince him that he could go about his daily work with out any problems.

Yami had left Yugi's side and gone back to the palace and cried for a little while till Bakura, Seth, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Seto came barging in.

"What did you do? Where is Yugi and why are you crying?" Bakura yelled at him.

"I took him home and erased his memory of just me. Why?" Yami replied angry that he had been interrupted.

"Why did you do that?" Ryou asked calmly, stopping Bakura, Seth, Malik and Marik yelling at him.

"It's too dangerous for him to be with me. There will always be someone out to kill me and if they know that I love him they will use him against me. I could end up getting him killed one day."

"Oh, if you want Seto and I can keep an eye on him and let you know how he is doing? And if there is trouble?" Ryou thought for a second.

"Yeah we could. We are his friends after all. We can keep a close eyes and make sure he doesn't get hurt." Seto said agreeing with what Ryou had said.

"Really? That could work. I always know where he is if there is trouble. Since I was able to talk to him through our mind link I could always tell where he was. You would really do that?"

"Yeah of course." They both replied at the same time.

"Thankyou." Yami replied and they all smiled seeing that the Pharaoh had cheered up.

Yugi continued his life without knowing Yami. He went to work, Uni, clubbing with his friends like he used to do, he met Ryou and Seto there constantly and became close friends. But he always feeling something or someone watching him. Unknown to him it was the one named Yami watching from the shadows until it was time that he needed rescuing again or when he could finally live the rest of his days with Yugi. Both of them sharing each other's company.

* * *

Well that's the last chapter of the story. It wasn't exactly a happy ending. If I get enough reviews wanting a sequal than I would most happly make another story to finish this one off. I am thinking about it though so if I get enough I will start writing it. Thanks to all my reviews for the wonderful reviews. And a special thankyou to ireina15963 who is my best friend at school, she helped with some ideas that could be put in and she did the proof reading incase I missed something. I suggest you look at her stories which by the way are really good. 

I am in the process of writing another story as well so look out for it. I haven't got a name for it yet. But once I have I will start posting it.


	19. Notice for sequal

Notice to all readers.

I have started the sequal to 'The Week I Was Stalked By A Vampire'

The sequal will be updated as much as possible but at the moment like some may know I am now in Uni and need to do my studies.

The sequal title is 'Vampiric Stalker Return'

Enjoy.


End file.
